


Once Upon A time.........

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon A Time........ There lived a beast trapped within the skin of a man. Hidden behind a well-placed veil, his glorious velvet antlers sat upon his head. The man who traveled a dark path since he left the warmth of his mother’s womb, had no one. All he knew and loved was stolen from him. His only companion was the beast who craved the flesh of vile urchins who roamed the earth. The man was only too happy to comply, but as the time passed he found he was lonely. He longed for a companion to share his life with........ The man longed for acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to clear this from my mind......my friend told me helps to write something else to cure writers block

Once Upon A Time........ There lived a beast trapped within the skin of a man. Hidden behind a well-placed veil, his glorious velvet antlers sat upon his head. The man who traveled a dark path since he left the warmth of his mother’s womb, had no one. All he knew and loved was stolen from him. His only companion was the beast who craved the flesh of vile urchins who roamed the earth. The man was only too happy to comply, but as the time passed he found he was lonely. He longed for a companion to share his life with........ The man longed for acceptance.

England November 16, 1912

The man looked out the window to the empty station as the loud train came to a stop.

The dark smoke swirled around the man as stepped onto the platform.

The few peasants on the street watched the elegantly dressed man walk down the street. They did not beg him for money as he passed.  
There was something in his walk....something menacing. They scurried out of his path as he disappeared into a luxurious hotel establishment. 

The man placed his suit case down and cleared his throat politely. The balding man behind the desk smiled at him.

"Good evening sir. How may I help you?"

"I have just arrived here in England and I would like a suite."

"For how long sir?"

"I am unsure how long I will stay, but I will pay in full for this month."

The balding man smiled again as he took the money. "Alright good sir just sign your name here. The boy will take you to your room. "

The man signed his name neatly.  
"Thank you.....Count Hannibal Lecter."


	2. chapter 2

The stars illuminated balcony Hannibal stood on.  
Something felt distinctive in the air........ A grin pulled at his lips. He had an inclination he would meet a companion here. Somebody to stay with him.

While eating a conventional lunch, Hannibal spotted an attractive dark haired man. The man was whispering in a harsh manner to the waiter.

"I'm sorry sir but there is no room here. You will have to wait-"

"I can't wait there is someone here-"

Hannibal rose from his table and called out to the man.

"You may join me if you wish."

The dark haired man nodded his head in thanks and joined Hannibal at his table.

"Thank you...."

"My name is Hannibal and it is my pleasure...."

"Will Graham. It’s nice to meet you Hannibal."

"Are you going to order Will?”

Will cleared his throat. "I am not here to eat. There is someone in that tearoom I need to speak with."

"And what do you need from this person?"

 

The doors to the tearoom opened while he responded. "An invitation to a ball.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him. "An invitation?"

Will removed his spectacles. “I am a consultant for the police department. I've been following a string of murders. The one I believe responsible for the deaths will be attending."

Hannibal rose from his seat as three women exited the tearoom. Ignoring Will's complaints he dragged him towards the women.

"Hello dear ladies, my name is Count Hannibal Lecter. This my friend-"

Will bowed, “Sir Will Graham.”

The short red head blushed. "It’s a pleasure to meet you Count Lecter and Sir Graham. My name is Rose and these are my friends Sarah and Marry. Have you both just arrived? "

Hannibal smiled kindly at her. "Yes we have and I'm afraid we don't know anyone here.”

Rose smiled. "Well I can help you. Here please take this invitation and come to my engagement party tonight."

Hannibal passed the invitation to Will. "We would delighted. Thank you. "

Hannibal led Will back to his table. "So what time do you want to arrive at this ball?"

 

Hannibal placed the gift down on the table as they entered the large house. Writing their names down he handed it to the waiting Butler. Hannibal and Will walked down the grand staircase after the elderly butler introduced them. The pair observed lavish decorations while they took their seats.

"So tell me who this murder you seek is?”

"I seek a Murderess Hannibal…….There she is now."

Hannibal looked up the Grand staircase as a vision in Blue and gold descended. "Lady Bedelia Du Maurier.”

The beast within the man raised its gilded antlers to watch her decent. The silk dress hugged her body like a second skin, displaying her curves. Her dress was brazen for a woman her age, yet she wore it magnificently.

Her shoulders lay bare, revealing ivory skin and ample cleavage. Golden curls placed behind her head revealed the elegant curve of her neck.

His eyes followed her as she strolled through the room like a lioness in the Savanna.

"Why do you believe her to be guilty?"

Will grabbed two drinks from a passing tray. Handing one to Hannibal he responded in a low whisper.

"She has married six times. All her husbands died after a year or two. Her last husband died 6 months after their wedding. "

"You believe she is responsible?”

Will nodded. "I don't believe in coincidences Hannibal. Of all the criminals I've helped put away she has been my biggest challenge. I can usually see into their thoughts and emotions, but she....... I haven't been able to get near her. This the first time she has been out of her home since the funeral. Everything she does is calculated and executed impeccably ."

Hannibal swore he could hear the gears turning in Will's head. He would love to see if Will could see through his veil.


	3. chapter 3

Will and Hannibal watched Bedelia as she sipped from her wine glass. They watched as she refused each brave soul who asked her for a dance.

 

“I need to find a way to get close to her.”

 

Hannibal stood. “I’ll ask her to dance, once done I will bring her to you.”

 

“Good luck getting her to say yes.”

 

Hannibal strolled towards the reclined woman with ease the others had lacked.

 

“May I have this dance Lady Bedelia?”

 

The woman’s intense ice blue eyes held his red/brown eyes, prior to giving him her hand. The beast offered a gallant bow for the splendid creature. Something in her eyes enchanted the ravenous beast.

“Yes….”

 

“Count Hannibal Lecter, but please call me Hannibal.”

 

Bedelia smiled at him. “Call me Bedelia.”

 

The guests watched as he led her to the dance floor. They smiled at one another as he twirled them around the room. Their movements were fluid, like silk through fingers. It was like their minds were in sync, together they danced as one. He pulled her body close to his as he righted her dipped body.

 

“Bellissimo.” He whispered as the song came to an end.

 

’’Grazie. “

 

Hannibal smile grew as he led the knowledgeable woman towards Will.

 

He placed her hand on his arm as she spoke. ”You dancing is marvelous Hannibal. “

 

The beast preened in delight at her words.

 

”As is yours Bedelia. “

 

Will stood from his seat as the pair approached.

 

”Bedelia I would like you to meet will. He is a good friend of mine. “

 

Her body grew stiff, pulling away from him she greeted Will.

 

”May I too have the pleasure of your company on the dance floor? “

 

Bedelia smiled at them both, though her smile was far from sincere.

 

”I would be happy to dance with you, but I’m afraid it is time for me to go. It was a pleasure meeting you both. “

 

Hannibal grabbed her hand. ”At least join us for one last drink before you leave. Please give us the pleasure your company, if only for a moment. “

 

The woman hesitated for a brief second afore sitting down with them.

Will gazed at her intently as he spoke. "I'm sorry for the loss of your husband lady Bedelia. You must be devastated."

Bedelia sipped at her wine. Her tone of voice did not change nor did it waiver. "It is painful to recall my late husband. I loved him very much, he left me far too quickly."

"His death was strange wasn't it? He was far too young to have suffered heart failure. Such a dreadful accident. I guess it teaches us to take better care of ourselves and to be wise with the company we keep."

Bedelia placed her half full glass down as she stood. "Yes you should take better care of yourselves. You never know what day might be your last. Accidents...……happen all the time. Now if you excuse me I really must go."

The men stood as she swept away from them without a glance backward.  
Will rubbed his temples as he sat down heavily in his chair. Hannibal sipped at his drink as he watched Bedelia’s departing figure. “I believe you were a bit to forward in your questioning Will.”  
“I agree. I unnerved her that is a good sign.”  
“She left rather quickly. I don’t think she enjoyed your company.”

Will sighed loudly. “No she did not…” rubbing his face Will eyed Hannibal, “But I believe she enjoyed your company. Would you be willing to help me bring her down Hannibal?”  
Hannibal felt torn between the two potential people. Will was intriguing and if Hannibal was right, which he always was, Will had the makings of a wonderful companion. Bedelia was in a category all on her own. The woman enchanted him to say the least, but he didn’t think he could trust the beast beneath her skin.  
“I will help you, because you have asked me to.”

 

Bedelia brushed her hair and contemplated the men she had met. One of the men worked for the police. That would explain his interrogating questioning. The other was a complete mystery..... Something in his eyes called out to her. Bedelia couldn’t exactly pin point what it was that attracted her to the peculiar man, but t say the least she was very intrigued. She would have been happy to spend the night in arms, but it was not meant to be. His choice of companion was unfavorable and risky. The man was clearly dangerous and yet he kept the company of snitch. While they had watched her she had observed them. It was such a shame the man was with Hannibal. She would have liked to have spent more time with him.  
Bedelia placed down her ivory brush and walked towards her bed. Will sought her downfall. What did the man named Hannibal seek?


	4. chapter 4

Will admired Hannibal’s lavish new home as they planned the beginning of Lady Du Maurier’s demise.   
“She takes a daily ride through the fields surrounding her estate every morning. If we play our cards right this would an opportune location for you to engage her one on one. ”  
“Or she might find my trespassing rude.”

“My informant tells me she has a habit of following the main road, which lies on the outskirts of her property. She wouldn’t have reason to suspect your presence it is a public road.”  
Hannibal raised his glass to Will, “Do you know where I can attain a buggy for tomorrow’s event?”

 

The owner of Gustave’s Buggy’s had woken up that day with a sense of foreboding so great he decided to remain in bed for the day. He would send word to the stable boy to take over the shop for him. The young man was unreliable at times, but he had debt to pay off.  
The ill-mannered assistant gasped, cold hands encircled his throat, cutting off his air supply. Star bursts exploded before his eyes while he clawed at the hands of his attacker. The world went dark, his life was no more.  
Hannibal tossed discourteous young man in the back of the buggy he had attained for the day. He was sure the young man would serve society better on his dinner table. Now he had the rare meat he needed to prepare a delectable feast.  
After dropping off the meat Hannibal made way for the trail Will told him about. He hoped the little diversion hadn’t made him late.

 

He wasn’t on the trail long when he saw a black horse, 17 hands high, trotting along the path with the Lady he had planned to meet.  
Hannibal urged his horse forward to catch up with her. Bedelia slowed her horse down as the sound of buggy approaching reached her ears.  
“Good morning Bedelia, it’s a lovely day for ride isn’t it.”  
Not turning to look at him Bedelia replied. “Good morning Hannibal. I’d say fancy meeting you here, but I doubt your presence was a mere coincidence.”  
Hannibal grinned, the woman was no fool. “No it is not a coincidence.”  
“I thought as much. Now tell me Count Lecter why are you here?”  
“I wanted to see you again in a more private location.”  
Hannibal's eyes trailed over the woman's body, clothed in form fitting male trousers and a white shirt. Tendrils slipped from underneath her Panama hat, framing her regal features. Bedelia du Maurier was a gorgeous and brilliant woman. A lethal combination of any.

The beast within the man growled in approval, he wanted her. Either on his dinner table or entangled between the sheets of his bed. Hannibal didn't know in what capacity. Each idea was appealing in their own way.

She was tempted to invite him to her home, the man was far too inciting for his own good. How long had it been since she had found someone who intrigued her as he did? No good would come from associating with this man. Her hands gripped the leather reins tight.   
“Why would you want to do that Hannibal? What do you wish to achieve by associating yourself with me?”  
Hannibal pursed his lips, throughout their short conversation she hadn’t once turned to look at him.   
“There are many opportunities to make friends, but I find the chances of getting to know you better are slim. You and I were friendly at the ball……”  
A cruel chuckle escaped her and sad smile caressed her lips. “We may dance in the same social circles and share similar thoughts, but I am not your friend. Good day Count Lecter.”  
The large black horse kicked up the dirt as it galloped into the trees. Hannibal watched her depart till he could no longer see her, a grin on his face. He loved a good challenge………

 

“I had come to hope your charms would have persuaded her to except your company.” Will paced the sitting room from corner to corner.   
“Will you are going to ruin my carpet with your constant pacing. You should calm down.”  
Will huffed as he took his seat. “How can I possibly calm down? I have to bring her to Justice Hannibal I just have to. We will have to find another way to lure her…. Did you see anything odd when you went to the buggy place?”   
Hannibal fixed is veil into one of curiosity. “No I can’t say that did…. Why?”  
Will rubbed his temples. “The young man in charge of the establishment is missing. The police and the owner of the business think he just ran off, but I don’t think he did.”  
“What do you think happened?”   
Will sighed, “I can’t be sure, but I believe there is another killer in England.’’  
“Do you have any suspects in mind?”  
“No I don’t. Nothing was left at the scene of the crime……..but I’m sure this won’t be the only disappearance.”  
“I’m throwing a dinner party in two day Will, I would like for you to come.”  
“Of course Hannibal.”  
Hannibal cleaned his knife after Will left. What a marvelous mind Will Graham possessed…… he would make a perfect companion. 

 

Invitations printed on shimmering gold paper arrived at the door of the wealthiest patrons England had to offer. The invited couples and singles invited rapidly accepted his invitation. Many of them had arranged to go to another event, but this one in particular would be more worth their time.   
The ladies of high society eligible for marriage ran to their dressing rooms to find their best dresses. Others poured into the boutiques to find better ones. All of them had the similar idea in mind, each wanted to impress Count Lecter. Even the young men who preferred certain companies to others had their finest suits pressed for the occasion, desperate to make an impact on the mysterious man.  
Hannibal adjusted his jacket in the mirror, everyone had accepted his invitation save one. He had been waiting for her response for a while and he had yet receive one. Her behavior was beginning to boarder on rude.   
An hour before the guests were to arrive a soft knock brought his attention from his dining room. The beast purred in delight as he saw the vision in red standing at the entrance of his home. The velvet red dress clung to her like a second skin. Black lace hugged her waist and the ends of her flared sleeves, the ivory skin of her chest lay hidden beneath the black lace on her chest. Golden curls cascaded down her back in a river of light, ice blue eyes watched him as he met her eyes.  
“I’m glad you could attend Bedelia.” He stepped back to let her in, but she didn’t move from her spot.  
“I can’t stay. The reason I came personally was because I didn’t see your invitation until just recently.”  
“Why is it that you cannot attend my dinner party?” Hannibal felt anger course through him. 

“I had made a prior engagement, it would very rude of me to cancel last minute. Don’t you agree?”  
“Yes I do. “ He admitted grudgingly.  
“I hope your dinner party goes well. Have a marvelous time Count Lecter.’’  
“Have a nice time as well Bedelia.”  
His eyes traced her backside as he helped her into her carriage. Their eyes met for brief second as kissed her cold hand. The smell of her intoxicating perfume mixed with her natural scent enthralled him. Her face offered him no smile as she pulled her hand away. Hannibal watched her carriage depart down the road before walking back to his home.


	5. chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nothing gave him more pleasure then seeing his guests place the flesh of their own kind against their lips. The looks of misguided delight and pleasure, erupted behind their dull eyes. The fools had no idea they were dining on the flesh of a peasant, their bodies couldn’t comprehend what they were gorging on. Hannibal smiled as Will ate from his plate, the look of delight and confusion entered his eyes. He was enjoying the meal yet a small part of his mind was warning him something was off with the meat. Hannibal laughed inwardly, the small part of that felt repulsed by the veal would not be a problem. In time Will would learn what he was truly eating. In time Will Graham would accompany him on his hunts.

The man waited in the cover of darkness to emerge from the shadows. In the heart of England he displayed his masterpiece for all to see. Will Graham was right, this was only the beginning. The moon broke through the clouds and illuminated the grotesque illusion of beauty placed for all to see. The man returned to the shadows unseen and unheard.

Early the next morning the town’s people emerged from their homes and set out to do their daily routines. The putrid smell of rotting flesh attacked their noses as they neared the plaza. The blood curdling scream brought attention to the horrendous display before them. In the center of the plaza chained to the fountain was the body of a young man. His abdomen was precisely cut open. His liver was on full display as a large carnivorous bird gobbled down his flesh.  
Will Graham and the police arrived at scene rapidly? The black clothed officers and guard pushed the people back as they removed the body. Will shut his eyes as he pictured the criminal displaying his “Art”.

“Do you know what this means?” questioned a larger burly officer.

Will opened his eyes, “This is the punishment Prometheus received from Zeus, a higher power. The murder is punishing him for something he did. I don’t know for what exactly, but I can only imagine the murder believes he is a higher power.’’

“What else do you know?”

Will frowned, “This is only the beginning.”

 

Bedelia pushed her horse hard as they broke through the trees into the meadow. She rubbed Echo’s neck pulling him to stop. “Easy boy.” Dismounting her tall horse checked his heavy legs for any injury.

“Well what do we have here?”

Bedelia looked up as four men closed in on her. The large foul smelling men smiled lewdly as their eyes trailed up and down her body. Her tight male trousers highlighted her feminine curves and the top three buttons of her blouse left open reveled her ample bosom.  
Bedelia gripped her leather riding crop hard in her hand. “Boys I don’t think she has anything of value other than her horse and well herself…”  
The men nodded with vicious grins on their grimy faces. Bedelia stood her ground as they got closer. The man near Echo grabbed the reins, Echo’s hoof pounded the ground in warning. “Don’t touch my horse and don’t you dare touch me.  
Bedelia struck the man who tried to grab across his face with her crop. The man howled in pain, a thin line of blood appeared on his cheek. Cursing he struck Bedelia across the face, her golden curl tumbled free as she fell to the ground.

“You’re going to pay for that Bitch!”  
Bedelia kicked him in the groin as he approached her again. The friends of the groaning man tore her crop away and pulled her up by her hair. “Mury take care of the horse! You’ll have your turn with the whore when we have finished.”

They dragged a kicking and screaming Bedelia away from a panicking Echo. The horse pulled against the man as they pushed Bedelia roughly to the ground. She screamed loudly once before the man struck her again.

Hannibal, riding his horse down Bedelia’s usual route in hopes of running into her, stopped as he heard a scream of a woman. He whipped his horse into a gallop in the direction of the scream.

Echo neighed in panic and pounded the ground again. Mury struggled to hold the horse in check.

Bedelia searched the ground blindly for a weapon as her two attackers ripped open her blouse. Bedelia’s fingers curled around a rusty nail sticking halfway out of the ground. One man’s hands struggled to rip open her corset while the other pulled at the buttons of her trousers.  
Pulling the nail free from the ground she stabbed it deep into the neck of the attacker closest to her. The man abandoned his task and clawed at his neck as blood oozed from the wound. His friend reached out to the man choking on his own blood. Blood sprayed on Bedelia and the man as he pulled out the protruding weapon.

“You killed him! You psycho Bitch!”

He lunged at her and placed his bloodied hands on her neck, cutting off her air supply. Bedelia used her thumbs to apply pressure to his eyes. The man fought through the pain and applied more pressure to her neck.

“You filthy Fucking whore.”  
Bedelia felt her strength leaving her, in one last attempt she reached for the discarded nail.

“You’re going to burn in Hell bitch for what you did-”  
Using the last of her strength she stuffed her hand with the nail down the man’s throat. He fell back to the ground as she pushed her hand deeper. She pulled her hand back once the man stopped struggling, dark blood coated her hand and the rusty nail. In quick movements she shoved his mangled tongue down his throat. She pulled herself up on weak legs as the last remaining released her horse. The man looked frightened and angry as he watched her, the inner workings of his mind balancing between fight and flight. Echo trotted to her side immediately upon his release.  
Bedelia braced herself as the last man pulled out a pocket knife, his mind settled on fight. He stalked towards her and stopped with knife mere inched from her face. Bedelia didn’t flinch as he pulled back his arm to stab her.  
She gasped as a blur of black tackled him to the ground. The new man grabbed her attacker’s neck and twisted it in a fluid motion, the bones of the man’s neck cracked loudly.

The man stood and turned towards a tired Bedelia. “Are you wounded Bedelia?”

Hannibal carefully approached a dazed and tired Bedelia. “It’s not my blood.”

He placed his jacket on her to cover the blood stains and to give her back her modesty. Ignoring her weak protests he carried her in his arms and placed her on his horse. Climbing on behind her he made she was securely pressed against his chest. Echo followed them as he spurred his horse out of the clearing.

Once they arrived at Bedelia’s home she ignored his attempts of helping her and dismounted the horse on her own. When she stumbled, Hannibal slipped his arm around her waist and called the approaching stable boy.

Bedelia ignored her maids as Hannibal helped her up to her room. She didn’t want to discuss what had occurred with anyone at the moment. Hannibal watched as she walked to towards another room where her bathtub was filled to the top with steaming water. She removed his jacket and soiled clothing in front of him, unabashedly. Hannibal eyes trailed over body as she submerged herself into her copper bath tub. She sighed as the warm water enveloped her aching muscles. Hannibal suspected the maids had kept the water warm till she returned.  
She didn’t protest when he began to lather her golden hair with soap, nor fingers massaged her shoulders.  
He inhaled the iron smell that still clung to her skin as he lathered her with a jasmine essence.

“I was defending myself….”

“Perhaps to a point you were. What I saw looked like a controlled use of force Bedelia.”

“I was defending myself from those who wished to do me harm. “

“The people already believe you to be guilty of killing your husbands. Do you think they will believe you?”

‘’I am not lying.”

“No you are not, but are willing to risk the chance of being imprisoned?’’

Hannibal grinned at Bedelia’s silence. He had seen the way she had defended herself, the beast within watched with pride as she took the lives of those unworthy of living. I can help you if you ask me to Bedelia. I can help you tell the story you wish to be told.”

“Help me.”  
The beast purred, Bedelia Du Maurier belonged to him now.


	6. chapter 6

The scene was gruesome, bloodied bodies smeared with dirt is what Hannibal led the police to. The police took note of the criminals as Will questioned Hannibal. 

"She killed all these men in self-defense?"

"The men attacked her and would've raped her had she not fought for her life. When I arrived a man had her on the floor with his knife pressed against her throat. I saved her-"

"You broke his neck."

He tried to stab me. It was either him or me."

"As easy as it would've been if she had died..... This could work to our advantage. She is in your debt now......"

"So she is.”

"We will bring her down Hannibal. This, “Will gestured towards the field. “Is proof of what she is capable of? " 

Hannibal witnessed firsthand the extent of Bedelia's capabilities. 

"Once she is behind bars, I will seek out this new murderer."

 

The days passed and Hannibal had yet to contact her. Bedelia paced her room, agitation and anger swelled through every pore of her body. She was in Hannibal's hands now. There was no telling what he would ask of her. The man was friends with Graham, the man who wanted to kick her up. 

Bedelia poured herself a glass of wine. Hannibal was toying with her. In a fit of frustration she threw the glass across the room. Bedelia Du Maurier was no one’s fool. 

Calling her maid, Bedelia stomped up the stairs. Throwing open her closet doors she yanked out a velvet blue backless dress. The old spinsters would no doubt try to give her an earful. Too bad she didn't give a damn. She wouldn't hide in her home like a coward. 

Bedelia ran her hands down the smooth fabric of her dress. A cruel smile played in her lips as she turned to see how her backside looked. The dress clung to her shoulders and sides, leaving her back bare. 

Her maid arranged her curls in an elegant up do with diamond pins. 

"The carriage is out front my lady."

"Good. Tell the staff they have the rest of the night off. I want the house empty by the time I return tonight. Understood?"

The maid curtsied, “Of course my lady as you wish."

 

Hannibal and Will sat in the corner of the grand ball room.

"Why haven't you contacted her yet Hannibal?"

Hannibal smiled at Will. He had made progress either dark haired man over the last few days. His latest kill had been a recreation of of Dante's inferno for the lustful. He killed a young Bull and attached wire along its body to the end of its tail.  
Then he intertwined the body of Bedelia's young lover twice with the sharp coiled wire attached to the bull to signify his place in Dante's inferno.

Hannibal was delighted even Will asked him to help him analyze the scene. "Patience Will, I'm sure she will come to us soon."

Hannibal inhaled the aroma of his wine. Bedelia needed time decide what course she would take. She had two choices, one she would wait for him to come to her. The other she would go to him. Hannibal felt certain she would come to him. His mind wandered to a specific room in his memory palace. The bloodied image of nude Bedelia began to form. 

When he returned home he couldn't resist revisiting her in that moment. Although he refrained from masturbation, he couldn't stop his hand from wandering down the front of his trousers. He imagined it was her elegant hand stroking him. His breathing had grown heavier and he stroked himself harder imagining her beneath him moaning in pleasure. 

Hannibal's trousers grew uncomfortable as recalled his fantasy. Pulling free from his memory palace Hannibal noticed the room’s attention had been captured by someone. 

"You were right, she has come to you."

Hannibal hid his shock as his eyes took in Bedelia in her dress. The woman in blue didn't acknowledge him as she walked into the room. Men and woman flocked to her side, flirting and bringing her drinks. 

Bedelia played her part of recovering victim perfectly. Her excuse was she wanted to move on. 

Will Graham was wrong, she had not come to talk to him. Bedelia had come to send a message, she wouldn't submit to him. 

The beast in Hannibal growled possessively as Bedelia targeted a specific male from the group surrounding her. 

Hannibal refused to play her game he wouldn't go to her. No matter how much he wanted to rip the young man from her side. 

As the night continued he discreetly made his way to Bedelia's side. While Will was otherwise entertained with an attractive dark haired woman, Alana Bloom, was what Will has called her. 

The handsome waiter blushed as Bedelia took a glass of champagne from his tray. Hannibal, hidden behind a large decorative plant, strained his ears to hear her low words. 

"I will be leaving in a few minutes. My carriage is the one with blue trimmings near the large tree. "

Bedelia smiled as the young man became redder as he departed. 

Hannibal balled his fists in anger. Making sure no one was watching he followed Bedelia as she walked towards the powder room. 

Bedelia gasped as an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth.

Hannibal dragged her down the hall to an empty closet.

"It’s me Bedelia don't scream.”

Hannibal uncovered her mouth, but he did not release her from his grasp. 

Her back still flushed against his front, Hannibal inhaled her distinct jasmine scent. 

"You know most gentlemen ask the woman to dance if they desire her attention."

She suppressed a shudder as Hannibal's breath tickled the back of her neck. 

"It was very rude to ignore me Bedelia."

"Oh, and what you did wasn't? Were you giving me time to think? Time to decide what I would do? I am no one’s fool Hannibal."

Hannibal kissed her neck. "No you are no fool, but you do belong to me.”

"I'm beholden to no man."

Turning her in his arms he slammed her against the wall. He crushed his lips against hers and pushed his body flush against her own. 

Bedelia didn't respond to Hannibal's insistent lips nor did she acknowledge his wandering hands. When she felt the tell sign of his hardness pressed against her hip she placed a firm hand on his shoulder and pushed him back.

"If you’re done with your impulsive display of masculinity, I have somewhere to be. 

Bedelia left him with a hard on and words in his mouth. After controlling his arousal he followed her to the ballroom. 

Will approached him with a questioning look on his features.

"Bedelia just left. Did you get to speak with her?"

Hannibal shook his head. "No but I plan to.”

Bedelia was grateful for the cool air, she breathed deeply as she neared her carriage. 

She was so aroused.

She smiled as a hand from inside the carriage helped her in. 

"I hope I read your words correctly-"  
The handsome waiter looked at away with a nervous expression. 

Bedelia signaled the driver to take off. "You did.” 

 

Pulling down her dress she propped herself up on the bed and watched Richard button his shirt. 

"My driver will take you were ever you wish to go.”

"Don't trouble yourself my lady.  
I can manage on my own. "

"As you wish."

Bedelia gave him on last kiss before he departed into the night. 

Richard whistled while he walked down the center of the long deserted trail, moving aside only when he heard the sound of horses.

The ebony carriage pulled up beside him, dark curtains were pushed aside. 

"It’s a bit late to be walking down such a dark road."

Richard smiled, he was in a great mood. His happiness blinded him to the ominous danger close at hand. 

"Yes it is, but the night is lovely my lord.”

The dark door swung open.   
"Hop in I'll give you a ride.”

"Thank you my lord.”

The door closed softly behind him. "My pleasure you never know what type of unsavory characters you'll meet on a night like this."

"My name is Richard Mathews. May I inquire yours? "

"Of course. Please, call me Hannibal."


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mildred what is the cook preparing for dinner?”

The young maid cleared her throat nervously. "The cool hasn't been seen since you have is the night off my last. We are searching for a replacement."

A knock on the front door saved the young maid. An agitated wave from her mistress sent her running to the door. 

A tall man stood on the steps with a silver tray in his hands. 

"Your dismissed Mildred."

With a low curtsy Mildred scurried away, leaving her mistress with the stranger. 

Bedelia strolled towards the door and opened it wider. 

"Good evening."

"Hello Hannibal. Please, come in.”

Hannibal spoke as she poured the wine and he set the table. 

"This is an unexpected treat."

"Thank you for indulging me.”

"You seemed like you needed to talk.”

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior yesterday night. I don't know what came over me. "

The embarrassed and guilty look on his face did not fool her. 

She arranged her napkin on neatly. "Your need to possess caused you to display your assumed dominance over me. I forgive you because it is in man's nature to try to dominate those they see as weak. "

Red/brown met ice blue intently. "I don't see you as weak."

A moment passed before he spoke again. "And since you refused invitations to my dinner party this is the only way I could cook for you.”

Bedelia reached for her glass. "What other reason brought you to my home Hannibal?"

He inhaled the aroma of his wine. "I'm going to see Will tomorrow."

"As a friend or an informant?"

"As a farewell. Of sorts. "

Hannibal gestured to her plate. "Your veal is getting cold.”

Bedelia cut into the tender meat. "Controversial dish, veal.”

He watched eagerly as his creation touched her full lips. She closed her eyes and released a soft moan of delight. Her eyes twinkled with intellect as she gazed at him. She knew what she was eating and she was enjoying it. Vindictive joy spread through him, the man who had brought her pleasure in the bedroom was now bringing her pleasure in the dining room. In a whole different way. 

"Those who denounce veal often sight the young age at which the animals are killed. When they are in fact older than many of the pigs gone to slaughter."

Bedelia's veil was just as strong as the man's who sat in front of her. She had an idea of who she was eating. Repulsion and deep seated hunger fought within her being. 

"You have to be careful Hannibal, or they will begin to see your pattern."

"What pattern would that be?”

"You know the pattern I speak of. Due to the recent string of murders and disappearances you will find yourself under close scrutiny. I hear Will's superior, Jack Crawford, is on his way to England. You’re a stranger here Hannibal they will eventually look towards you. I'm sure your association with me doesn’t work in your favor. In time, if you do not tread lightly, you will begin to unravel."

"Tell me Lady Du Maurier, have your beliefs about me begun to unravel?"

"Not at all.” she said seriously.

 

Bedelia observed Hannibal by the glow of the fire. They sat across from each other in her cozy sitting room. 

"You didn't tell me why you were pulling away from Will.”

"I want to get to know you better.”

"Alright if that is what you wish. Why don't we ask each other questions? The first one to not answer the question ends the game. "

Hannibal smiled, the glow of the fire gave him a sinister look. 

"Ladies first.”

"Where were you before coming to England?"

"New York. Why do you despise men so much? "

Bedelia pursed her lips attractively. "This is a man's world, in the palm of every man lies their freedom. Men are free to do as they please. Marry if and when they want. Women are chained from the day they escape their mother’s womb. Their desires are watered down, dreams and passions extinguished. In essence where a man's wings are free to spread and grow ours are clipped. Attached to the men who claim us as their property. In the land of men we have no say. Tell me Hannibal did you tire of the scenery in New York or were the walls closing in on you? "

"The walls were coming closer. You despise men yet you don't mind the pleasure of their company. Why is that? "

Bedelia chuckled. "I take my pleasure from whoever catches my interest. Male or female. Now tell me why you are so..... Attracted to Will Graham. "

"He is a smart man and he has many of the qualities I want in a friend. Who was the first man to hurt you? "

"When I turned 17 a wealthy doctor asked for my hand in marriage. He was 40 years my senior and well-loved within the community. Behind closed doors he was a sadistic man with the knowledge of how to inflict pain without leaving visible marks. It’s odd for man who is disconnected from the concept of friendship to seek exception and companionship from a man disconnected from the concept. Who was your first victim Hannibal? "

"A lewd butcher. He insulted my aunt. Tell me more of your first marriage, please. "

"I spent my free time in his library, reading every single book. I learned quite a lot about medicine and the workings of the mind. He was sick man health and mentality wise. It was easy and tempting to mess with his medications, but it was not I who gave him an early death. I was an observer. Did you have an unhealthy attachment to your aunt? "

"I was in love with her. She did not return my feelings, she feared me. What happened to your husband?”

"Before he married me he would torture the maid. She loathed him, he tortured her when they were both young. I could have stopped her from switching the medication....... I could've helped him. There are two instincts we feel when seeing a wounded creature. Some wish to help it others wish to crush it. Something tells me you suffered a lot as a child Hannibal. What was the most excruciating part of your childhood?"

Hannibal swallowed hard. "The murder of younger sister. What instinct did you follow?"

"I watched him wither in agony pleading for death. I stayed by his side like a devoted wife should. What led to your sister’s death? "

"Some men killed her and ate her. Did you observe in the rest of your marriages? "

"No. What did your sister taste like? "

"I don't remember. Did you kill your other husbands? "

"The game is over Hannibal. You failed to answer my question."

"I answered your question. I don't recall her taste."

"I sincerely doubt a man of your intellect does not have an extensive memory."  
Hannibal frowned, his curiosity was far from sated. 

"You are dangerous Hannibal."

"As are you Bedelia."

"You have the information you desired what do intend to do with it?"

Hannibal's eyes twinkled. "I'm not sure. What do you plan to do with the conclusion you have drawn of me?"

"Nothing.”

Hannibal contemplated the information he had learned on his way home. Bedelia wasn't responsible for the death of her husband, not entirely. The woman was far from innocent......  
He was sure Will wouldn't hesitate to imprison her, but Bedelia had also gained critical information on him. She said she would do nothing, but he couldn't trust her. She was a threat..... He could kill her. The beast balked at the idea of killing someone so like himself. He couldn't bear to loose Will nor could he allow Bedelia to walk free. 

 

Bedelia grabbed her crop as she headed out the front door. Not looking up she crashed into a firm chest. Before she tumbled to the ground strong arms came around her waist.

She looked up into the eyes of none other than Hannibal Lecter. They were close, her hands on his chest. If he bent down just a bit their lips would touch. 

"You have to careful Bedelia.”  
He pulled her closer to him, invading her personal space even more.

Two can play that game. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm always careful. Now tell me to what do I owe this pleasurable visit?"

Her memorizing scent distracted him momentarily. "I wanted to accompany you on your morning ride."

Hannibal reluctantly allowed Bedelia to pull free from his embrace. "How kind of you to offer, but I don't wish to pull you away from your business. I'm fine going on my own."

"Nothing would give more pleasure than to accompany you. I wish to protect you from any dangers you may encounter."

Bedelia tilted her head. "I have told you no in the kindest way possible, yet you insist on accompanying me."

"I am tenacious that way.”

"Why are you so tenacious?"

"I feel protective of you. You accept me as a person. I want to do the same for you. "

"Alright Hannibal I accept your offer."

Echo neighed as the stable boy brought him to his mistress. Bedelia thanked him and took the reins from his hand.   
Hannibal stepped forward and intervened before the strapping stable boy could help Bedelia mount her horse.

Rolling her eyes at his possessive move she accepted his assistance. His large hand lingered on her thigh for a moment too long. 

Using her crop she smacked it against his hand. Hannibal smirked as he mounted his white stallion.

"I hope you ride as smooth as you talk."

Echo took off galloping as Bedelia finished her statement.   
Hannibal smiled and urged his own horse after her. 

 

 

"Did you discover anything new about Bedelia?”

Will gazed at Hannibal anxiously.  
"She rides horses very well."

"For god’s sake Hannibal! You have been spending time with her. The whole bloody town thinks your courting her. "

"What if I am?"

"You can't be serious."

"I'm not getting anywhere with her. If I marry her I can keep her under close watch."

"You’re insane! You've been spending so much time with her you missed another murder scene. This murderer is becoming more gruesome with every killing. Marriage." he scoffed. "I guess if she accepts you I wouldn't have to worry about her so much. That's if she even accepts your hand in marriage."

"She will marry me, but enough about my upcoming engagement. There is something else troubling you."

"Indeed there is." Will dropped himself heavily in his chair. "I've had dreams of late. I see myself as the murderer. I commit the crime just as he would."

"What else do you see in your dreams?"

"Something dark and blood thirsty follows me. I never see what it is but I can hear the sound of.......hooves behind me."

Hannibal grinned inwardly. With a little push Will would discover a part of him he always possessed. His plan would work perfectly. Marriage to Bedelia would allow him to keep a closer eye on her and he would have the companion he'd long searched for in Will Graham. 

 

Bedelia laughed loudly, clutching her sides. The serious look from the foolish man across from her stilled her laughter.

"Oh dear! You can't possibly be serious? "

"I don't see why my proposal has garnered such a response from you.”

Hannibal, unwilling to acknowledge it, felt his male pride wilt at her laughter. 

The woman laughed darkly, the throaty sound lacked the mirth from before. So this was his master plan. He didn't plan to turn her into the police, no he was going to blackmail her into marriage. 

"I wish to marry you Bedelia. To protect you from those who wish to do you harm."

Bedelia gazed at him intently. "You wish to cage me, like all the other men in my life. The gilded gold cage you "offer" me is no different from the others."

 

The sadness and disappointment in her eyes stirred something within him. 

Shaking the odd emotion Hannibal returned her intense gaze. "You can refuse my offer Bedelia. The consequences will be of your making. I am-"

"Smooth your ruffled feathers Hannibal. I accept, but there will be conditions. "

Hannibal grinned inwardly, he had won. "Name them."

"We will be husband and wife in name, but nothing more. I have no interest in you and well I’m sure your interests lie elsewhere."

Hannibal hid his disappointment and wounded ego. 

"I will not stop whatever dalliances you may partake as long as you don't intervene with mine. Also since you want a wedding so bad I'll leave you to the preparations." 

She wanted an open marriage, so be it. He cared little........

"If those are your only conditions?" When she nodded he slipped a beautiful black diamond on her finger. She looked away as he kissed her hand. 

Pulling it away she began to speak. 

"This is not a condition, you may take it as you wish. I will not be your plaything Hannibal. I'm not some weak female who cannot defend herself. Your words of protection hold no weight with me, save them for Sir Graham. You wish to keep your enemy close. What is closer than marriage? Do not attempt to lie to me again. If you’re going to kill me I prefer for you to be upfront about it. Forgive me if I'm discourteous, but I find your presence intolerable at the moment. If there is nothing further to be said I suggest.... you fuck off."

Bedelia gazed out the window waiting for him to depart. When he finally left she slumped in her chair. A rebellious tear slipped from her eye. She wiped at it furiously, he was just another man. She was wrong to think he was different, they desired to possess, to claim........ In the time they had spent together she had come to believe he saw her as an equal. How wrong she had been. It seemed she was destined to walk in the shadows of men. 

Standing rapidly she crushed the glass in her hand. The glass cutting into her skin brought her clarity. 

Her tone in the shadows was over. Hannibal would regret his marriage to her. She would make sure of it.


	8. chapter 8

Envious women and men, with plastered smiles of false sincerity, congratulated the newly engaged couple. The grand ballroom of Bedelia's home, lavishly decorated, held numerous people from high social circles.

Bedelia played her part of blushing bride to be perfectly, no one noticed the dark look in her eyes. They saw a glowing woman very much in love with her future husband. She rarely left his side and when she did they would cast lingering looks at the other. 

No one noticed the way his hand possessively kept her with him, nor did they see the mistrust in their eyes as they parted. They were clueless to the personal battle between the pair. 

"What a lovely ring Bedelia!"

"Oh yes! It is extremely beautiful and rare! "

"What a lovely symbol of your upcoming union.”  
Bedelia suppressed the urge to roll her eyes for the hundredth time that night. The simple headed women before her saw nothing but money and status. Far too blinded by the glint of a pretty trinket to see the deceit. The ring, albeit gorgeous, only served to remind her if the shackles Hannibal had placed around her wrists. 

"Yes the ring is very symbolic." she said quietly. 

It matched the heart Hannibal claimed to have and the tattered remains of her soul.

Bedelia forced herself to relax as a strong arm embraced her from behind. Plastering a smile on her face she laughed softly.   
"You both are so... wonderful together.”

Bedelia chuckled inwardly at the young girl before her. She was clearly angry she didn't get to trap Hannibal. Many of the women and men present hated her for taking him off the market. She wondered if his allure would still draw them if they knew the truth.

Tracing her fingers over Hannibal's hand she listened to his deep voice vibrate against her back. 

"I agree. No one compares to my Bedelia."

Bedelia stiffened in his arms in anger. She loathed when he called her his, damn man! Making sure all the fawning eyes were on her dotting fiancé, she dug her nails into his hand. 

His face didn't change, but she knew she had hurt him. Serves the arrogant ass right! 

"Please excuse me."

Bedelia pulled away desperate to put distance between them.  
A cold hand grasped hers before she could escape. 

"Dearest will you dance with me?”

Her eyes narrowed he may be asking her but she knew it was more of a statement. 

"Of course darling." She exaggerated the term of endearment. There wasn't anything darling or dear about this man. 

Hannibal smiled as he pulled her away from the crowd onto the dance floor. He pulled her close while they twirled about, dozens of eyes on them. 

"Bedelia we had agreed you would cooperate with me. Someone could have seen your little stunt back there."

Ah so he wanted the simpering wife. She had a lot of practice under her corset. Lifting her hand she caressed his face and tilted her head. 

"I'm playing my part just fine."  
She brushed her lips against his cheek. "Don't you agree?”

Her warm breath tickled his lips as she leaned forward, their lips mere inches apart. Hannibal knew she was attempting to seduce him, but the beast within him couldn't help himself. Her mesmerizing gaze enchanted him and unraveled his control. 

The words came unbidden from him as he lent forward. "Yes.” 

As the song came a close she broke away from him before their lips could touch.

"I'm glad you do. Now I will go do my rounds, dearest."

Kissing his cheek she disappeared in the crowd. Hannibal swallowed his anger and frustration. Against his will a smile played on his lips. Life with her would be everything but dull. 

 

Bedelia brushed her curls roughly. The party had lasted long many of the guests had all but crawled to their waiting carriages. As much as loathed them, she wasn't angry because of them. No she pissed off because of that Damn man! 

Taking advantage of the guest’s presence he made a glorious speech. When the crowd applauded and asked for a kiss she had no choice but to concede. He pulled her close to him a triumphant gleam in his eyes. Though a smile may have graces her face she was positive he saw the dark look in her eyes. 

He pressed his lips against hers and waited for her to respond. When she didn't respond he squeezed her waist tightly causing her to gasp in surprise.  
Taking advantage he deepened the kiss momentarily before pulling away. 

The ignorant crowd had clapped loudly for them. Blasted fools! Hannibal looked so smug afterward, idiot!   
The sound of the door opening pulled her from her reverie.

Hannibal stood at the entry way watching her. Walking towards him she repressed a shiver as his eyes roamed over her body. 

The beast growled in approval, the champagne silk night gown she wore was modest, but the way it clung to her made it provocative. Hannibal's eyes were drawn downward to her breasts as she crossed her arms underneath her chest. 

Bedelia hid her smirk, so he was attracted to her. That would work to her advantage.

His eyes trailed upward as she spoke. 

"Is there something you need?"

You. "The last guest has left and everything is in order."

She raised her eyebrow. "How kind of you to inform me. If that is all I wish you a good night. "  
Hannibal placed his hand on the door to stop her from closing it. 

"I thought we could share a nightcap together."

A dark chuckle reached his ears, forcing him to take a step back. "Tell me dear husband to be, is that all you wanted? What did you really want? To fuck me, screw me, nail me, bang me?” another dark chuckle escaped her lips. ‘’I've had enough of your company for tonight. I rather not spend any more time with you until I'm forced to say the words I do. Now I believe you know the way to the door."  
Bedelia shut the door in his face, a faint smile on her lips.   
He stared at the barrier between him and his delicacy. It would be all too easy to break down the door, throw her on the bed and take his pleasure. Hannibal made his way down the stairs, yes it would be easy. There was no fun in taking the east way. After all good things came to those who wait.

 

"So the big day is coming up in a few weeks.”

"Yes it is."

"It’s the talk of town, said to be the wedding of the century.  
It's a shame I wasn't sent an invitation, but Alana was gracious enough to extend her invitation. Tell me Hannibal did your fiancé prevent you from inviting me?"

"No, it was my decision. As you well know she doesn't hold you in high regard, I wished to appease her. "

A devious grin spread across Will Grahams face. "Well I wasn't planning to attend, but now I feel I must. I wouldn't want to be the cause of Bedelia’s happiness. "

Hannibal wanted Will as his companion, marrying Bedelia ensured her silence. Yet he found he didn't like the way will allow of Bedelia. 

"How have your dreams been manifesting?"

The grin fell from his face. "They are getting worse."

"How so?”

"They are beginning to blur with my reality.”

 

The house was dark and silent. His footsteps echoed throughout the rooms as he walked around. Entering the sitting room he noticed something glinting on a chair. He lifted the small glass bottle that held her signature scent.   
She had left him her perfume, she was gone. The beast inhaled the aroma desperately, he would find her. 

A week after Bedelia's disappearance, days before the wedding, he found her. After inquiring her whereabouts with one of her gardeners, he found her little hideaway in the woods. 

She was standing in a meadow, dressed in form fitting male garments, with a large rifle in her hands. 

Hannibal watched her body go through the movements as she fired off a round, a bottle shattered in the distance. 

"You shouldn't tempt me like this Hannibal."

She reloaded her gun efficiently as he neared her. 

"Tempt you how?”

She aimed the fun at the third bottle. "It would be all too easy to kill you." The bottle shattered like the first one.   
"All too easy to dispose of your body and dissolve the contract you have placed upon me."

Hannibal stepped in front of her aimed gun, daring her to pull the trigger. 

Bedelia raised her eyebrow. "I said it would be easy. Not that it was a good idea. No matter how tempting it is."

She placed the gun over her shoulder and gazed at him. 

"So I'm guessing you’re not here just to visit little me."

"I have come to bring you home. Our wedding is in a few days."

"How could I possibly forget the day that will unify us till death takes one of us apart?"

Hannibal knew he should be offended, but he found her banter (shadowed threats) surprisingly refreshing and........adorable.

"You ran from me.”

She scoffed, "Hardly. I took a step back, with every intention to return. I gave you my word I would marry you Hannibal nothing short of death will stop me. Would you like to the honors? "

The idea of killing her brought him a sense of perverse pleasure, but the idea was also repugnant.

"I find you to be far more useful alive."

She placed her hand above her breast and looked at him in mock astonishment.

"I'm honored you think I'm more valuable alive then on your dinner table."

Hannibal never rolled his eyes but this woman was pushing it. 

"Are you ready to depart?"

Bedelia sighed loudly. "I'm ready and if I'm correct my bags are already on their way home."

"You knew I was coming?"

She smirked at him. "Who do you think told the gardener where I was?"

Hannibal shook his head in annoyance as he followed her back to the carriage.


	9. chapter 9

The grand day had arrived, servants and wealthy patrons alike scurried about in preparation.

 

"You look beautiful my lady.”

 

With a wave of her hand the maid departed. The woman glared at her reflection, anger clouded her eyes.

 

Another blasted wedding...... Another damn attachment...........

Another pair of shackles to replace the ones she had broken free from.........

The wedding gown hugged her curves and the eggshell color emphasized her skin tone. The skirt flowed loosely around her, long sleeves covered her arms. The front of her dress had daring cut in the front, lace covered her breasts. It wasn't like she was a virgin about to be married to prince charming. No it was more like two enemies signing an agreement.

 

The crowd stood and turned towards the opening doors.

A vision in white glided down the aisle, hundreds of eyes on her. Some filled with jealousy and others with lust.

 

Hannibal held her hands in his hands as the priest began the ceremony.

 

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today....."

 

Bedelia would be his and only his. No one would have her...... no one would have his wife.

 

You will pay for this Hannibal. Marriage is a supposed to be a beginning, this will be your ending.

 

"In sickness and in health."

 

"For richer or poorer."

 

In unison they spoke the last sentence. "Till death do us part.”

The priest suppressed a shiver, an ominous feeling surged through him. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

 

The crowd applauded as the newlyweds shared their first kiss.

 

Bedelia slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a lingering kiss.

 

Hannibal was stunned for a few seconds. Before he could respond she pulled away from him. He contemplated why she had kissed him in that manner as he led her down the aisle.

 

Bedelia smiled brightly, the game has begun.

 

Hannibal was beyond surprised with Bedelia. She was courteous to all the guests, Will included. Even her attitude towards him had changed. Throughout the night she had rarely left his side. When she did leave his side she would kiss his cheek. When they had a moment privacy he questioned her behavior.

 

"We are married now, it would be a shame to spend our every waking hour in battle. I want us to be friends."

 

She intertwined her fingers with his and stared meaningfully into his eyes. Try as he might he couldn't find any deceit in her eyes.

 

He kissed her hand. "I would like to be your friend as well."

 

Hannibal's eyes followed Bedelia around the room as she greeted the guests.

 

"Your wife is beautiful."

 

Hannibal turned to face Will and to other men. The tall dark skinned man extended his hand.

"My name is Jack Crawford, I've heard many good things about you." Hannibal smiled as he shook the man's hand.

 

"This is one of our other associates, Doctor Frederick Chilton."

 

"It’s nice to meet you. I've read all your published papers, they are fascinating."

 

"Thank you. I'm glad you could all attend my wedding."

 

Jack stood with his hands behind his back. "Yes Will told us you used to practice medicine. He also told me you have helped him greatly with the murder scenes."

 

"I just provide insight, Will has done all the work." Hannibal smiled Will, looking past him he noticed Bedelia approaching. "Ah here comes my lovely  
Wife."

 

Bedelia’s perfected smile graced the men as she neared them. “Gentlemen, I hope you are all enjoying the party?”

 

Dr. Chilton stepped forward and kissed her hand. “We are having a lovely time.” his eyes roamed over her body. 

Hannibal didn’t like the way the good doctor was eying his wife. “Bedelia my dear will you dance with me?”

She smiled, “Of course darling. If you excuse us.”

Will watched them, with thinly veiled disgust, while they danced. It was sickening, the way she smiled at him. He hoped Hannibal could keep her dark instincts in check long enough to find enough proof to condemn her. 

Alana watched the couple as well, jealousy flared in her chest. She knew she shouldn't be jealous she was with Will, but a part of her couldn't help it. Something about Hannibal intrigued her beyond words. Besides, Will never said they were exclusive and from what Will has told her Hannibal didn't even love his wife. 

"I never thought I'd say this, but there are perks to being married."

Hannibal smiled, "Why is that?”

"Well if this were a ball instead of a wedding party I'm sure I would be fending off Dr. Chilton."

"You know him?”

"Yes.”

"Personally?"

Bedelia raised her eyebrow, "No not personally. This is the first time we have spoken. His mentor was friends with my first husband. "

She smiled as he twirled her expertly around the room. 

"Oh great. I know I said you were in charge of the wedding preparations, but did you have to invite the girl who writes the gossip column?"

Hannibal spotted the redhead Bedelia had been staring at.

"She looks harmless to me.”

She huffed in amusement, “You should know better than anyone, looks can be deceiving. Just wait and you'll see how annoying Freddy Lounds can be when she wants something."

"I'm guessing you’re speaking from personal experience?"

"I have encountered her lurking in my gardens more than once. In fact she's the one who started the murder rumors."

"Were they really just rumors?”  
"More like half-truths. Don't worry I'm positive you'll be in the papers soon enough. With whatever god awful name she decides to give you. "

"Name?"

Bedelia leaned closer and whispered in his ear. Her warm breath tickled and aroused him. He barely heard what she said.  
"She said I lead men to their deaths she called me the siren.”  
"Wouldn't black widow be more accurate?"

Bedelia rolled her eyes. "Even she knew it would be cliché."

Hannibal chuckled lowly, he had no doubt Bedelia could lead any man to their death. He would have to watch her closely. 

 

"I gave the staff the night off, so the house should be empty."

Hannibal waited for her to open the door, he pulled her back before she could enter.

"Hannibal what-"

Bedelia gasped as he lifted her in his arms. He cradled her body against his, ignoring her protests he walked in the house. 

"Hannibal what are you doing! Put me down this instant!"

He shut the door behind him and made his way upstairs with a squirming woman. 

"Bedelia it is bad luck for the bride to walk across the threshold. Now if you don't want me to drop you I suggest you stop squirming."

Opening the door to her room he set her down. A traitorous smile spread across her lips at his unusual action. 

"Really Hannibal, I never pictured you as the traditional type."

Hannibal chuckled, "I have never married before, so I wish to follow the traditional customs."

"This is your first marriage?" Bedelia removed all her jewelry except the ring. "Well I'm honored you selected me to be your bride."

He took a step towards her, she turned offering her back.

"Would you be a dear......?”

Hannibal undid the buttons going down her back, stopping at a modest point. 

"Thank you." Holding her dress up, she walked behind the changing screen. He could make out the silhouette of his tempting bride. The dress pooled at her feet with the pins holding get hair. "The door to the right leads to your room. You'll find all your clothes neatly arranged."

The corset fell to the ground, freeing her breasts. Hannibal fought the urge he had to go and ravage her. 

"We will share my room for tonight. My maids are loyal but they tend to gossip."

Hannibal smiled knowing she couldn't see him. 

"I will go get dressed now.”

 

Hannibal had never slept in bed with someone so chastely before. 

When he returned to her room he was surprised to find her under the covers fast asleep. At first he thought she was pretending, but her breathing was even and her face looked.....peaceful. 

Hannibal sulked as he switched off the lights and joined her in bed. So much for following the traditions matrimony.

Bedelia smiled to herself in the dark. Idiot. Did he really think he was the only one with master control? 

 

Hannibal woke early the next morning with a painful erection.  
Sometime during the night he had snuggled up against Bedelia. Her rear was pressed against him, his rested on her soft breast. Pulling away from her he made his way to his room. A very cold shower was in order.........

Bedelia snuggled deeper under the covers, a smirk on her face. She had woken up when he first pushed against her and groped her breast. After contemplating the idea of cutting off his hand, she decided to let him remain how he was. Judging by the hardness poking her rear he had been affected by her closeness.

 

Hannibal shut the door to the study, walking across the room he took the seat across his wife. 

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"I want to set down some ground rules." Hannibal raised his eyebrow. 

"My staff is off limits. You will not harm them nor will you seduce them."

He smirked, "It would bother you?"

"Of course it would. I don't want any of my staff to be harmed, the blame would incriminate the both of us. It's preferable for you to use your considerable charms elsewhere. The lady's and going gentlemen of high society will gladly jump into bed with you. Their social status and upbringing will ensure their secrecy."

This woman defined indifference. "I will keep it in mind.”

"As in any marriage compromises must made......... I know how much you love to prepare your 'delicacies' if you give me advanced notice I will tell my staff to take the night off. Which will give you a free range in the kitchen. You are welcome to throw your summer parties so long as you prepare me a meal without a nervous system. There is also a cellar, beneath the green house in the garden, good for storing food that will spoil. The staff does not use it, they don't know of its existence."

Hannibal was taken aback by her compromises. "You would do this for me. Why?"

"I see enough of you to see the truth of you and I like  
You." 

The beast preened in delight and exception. 

"It is not my place to judge your actions nor of any other individual, but my lack of judgement does not mean I wish to participate in your hunting."

"What will you do?"

"What I have always done, observe."

Interesting. Something still bothered him. "Why would you have a hidden cellar?"

Bedelia looked at him intently in his eyes. "My first husband loved to play games."

 

Bedelia's answer haunted Hannibal as he went about his business. For some strange reason it didn't bode well with him that someone harmed Bedelia. What else had the man done to her? What had the others done to her? What had she done to them? 

The questions went through his head. Should he tell Will what he had discovered? The beast recoiled at the thought of betraying her. 

No he would tell him something else.


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just started college! today is my first day and i have to say, honestly im scared out of my mind to fail. writing will relieve alot of the stress im sure to feel.   
> hope you all enjoy this chapter! im not leaving this fandom i love hannibal and bedelia far to much to ever leave. and of course all of you!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter ten

 

“She was abused by her husband Will. That is all the information I am privy to.” It was a half-truth, but Will didn't need to know.

 

“Poor Bedelia Du Maurier - swallowed whole, suffering inside the bowels of abusive husbands, for what must've felt like an eternity. Is this truly all you know of Bedelia, or have you crawled so far up her ass you couldn't be bothered to investigate further?”

If he didn’t care for Graham as much as he did the sound of bones snapping would be echoing through the room.

“I’ve spoken to her and watched her enough to know when she is being honest. What I tell you is all that I know, I don’t appreciate your rudeness.”

“Forgive me Hannibal, but there has to be more to her story.” “If there is I will discover it.” “Of that I have no doubt, but will you tell me all of what you uncover?’’ “Yes.”

 

 

Hannibal entered the study, his lovely wife sat with a drink in hand facing the window. Taking the seat next to her, he poured himself a drink as well.

The silence loomed between them.

“Bedelia were all of your husband’s abusive?” she remained silent “Will you please tell me about them?”

Her gaze never left the window as she spoke. “What do you want to hear or better yet what does dear Will Graham want to know?”

The beast beamed, she was impossible to fool, but her refusal to answer directly grated his nerves.

“What they did to you must have left you traumatized, and with hatred towards men. I also believe you fear men and what they will do to you. Your first marriage must've traumatized you to the extent where you searched for self-destructive relationships."

Still she said nothing. "I’m asking you to confide in me Bedelia, I will protect you.” For some reason he knew he was telling her the truth, he would protect her. “You cannot be held responsible for their deaths if you acted in self-defense. Bedelia you were their victim, you will find no judgment in me. What you share with me will stay between us.”

She chuckled darkly. “Men just love to divide women into virgins or vamps, angels or whores. You say I’m the victim as if you were there with me. You speak as if you know me.” “Bedelia I-‘’ She stood and placed her glass upon the table. “Enough. Because I wish for us to live in peace, though I doubt it will last long, I’ll forget this unpleasant conversation.’’

She finally looked at him. “I don’t pretend to know you Hannibal, or whatever pain you have gone through. Do yourself a favor and don’t pretend to know me."

Pausing at the door she turned back to look at him. "Feel free to tell your dog whatever you wish.”

December 2, 1912

The days passed without incident in the Du Maurier-Lecter household. They shared meals together, walked hand in hand in public, and played the newlyweds part at social gatherings. Behind closed doors each respected the others privacy. The couple lived as roommates sharing a large home. Their conversations during dinner and late night caps were pleasant and refreshing. He would watch her when she wasn't looking, when he was sure she wouldn't see the distrust, curiosity, frustration, fondness, and lust hidden within the depths of his eyes.

Even though they slept in different rooms he learned a lot about her. In the time spent together he learned her habits, likes and dislikes. He knew she loved nature, riding, reading, and she preferred her quiet home to buzzing gatherings. Even without being lovers, he knew her body. The dresses and nightgowns she wore traced her feminine curves, forever tempting him.

Bedelia and Hannibal walked through town, arm in arm. She smiled at him and laughed softly at his quips. Only in public was she ever so open with him, he took advantage of every minute with her outside of her fortress. Under the critical eyes of society, he would wrap his arm around her slender waist, kiss her smooth cheek and hold her close to his side. The display of intimacy was for the towns benefit, but a small part of him couldn't resist taking pleasure from her feigned affection. Her 'dear husband' pulled her closer to his side when a handsome man smiled at her. Bedelia smiled politely while Hannibal dug his fingers painfully into her side. She refused to acknowledge his jealous behavior. He acted as if she had invited the man to her bed, that's not to say she wouldn't have had she been alone.

Hannibal stopped and looked back at the departing man, time seemed to freeze as she glimpsed at what lay hidden behind the veil. What she saw both frightened and fascinated her. The blood thirsty gleam in his eyes drove her into action, although it would be interesting to witness his destruction, it wouldn't bode well for them if Hannibal killed the man. Placing her hand on his cheek she leaned in close to him. He forgot his prey and turned to face Bedelia, confusion flickered briefly in his eyes. To see emotion of any sort displayed in his eyes surprised her.

"Is something wrong darling?"

He knew what she was doing and he planned to take advantage of the moment.

"Of course dearest everything is fine. Shall we continue our walk?" Bedelia bit back a sigh of relief, she thought she was going to have to kiss him. She had allowed him to kiss her on her cheek and to hold her close, but the only time they had kissed was on their wedding day. He led her to a charming window display, making sure to place them beneath the correct area. The populated location would ensure her actions. When she began to move away he pulled her back and smiled at her. "I'm not sure but I believe its bad luck not to share a kiss beneath the mistletoe."

Bedelia couldn't hide her surprise as she looked up. The dreadful man had tricked her! The people surrounding them pretending not to listen, made it impossible for her to walk away. Well played dear husband. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms possessively around her slight frame. Leaning downward he meant to just brush his lips against hers, but when her soft lips touched his he couldn't resist going further. He pressed his lips against hers, the tip of his tongue traced her lower lip. Bedelia gasped in surprise, his tongue slipped in to taste her fully. Bedelia pulled away, unwilling to give in to his ministrations, her face flushed and her chest heaving. She was glad to see his breathing had changed as well. Her lips tingled pleasantly while they continued their walk.

She couldn't bear to look at his smug face and satisfied smile, instead she looked forward. If she had peeked at him she would’ve seen the confusion clear in his eyes. Hannibal couldn't bear to look at her, to see the smirk on her lovely lips. He had wanted to tease her, to leave her wanting. Instead his own plan had back fired on him. He fought an inner battle of desire and self-loathing. How could she unravel him so?

There had to be a way he could regain the ground he had lost. A devilish idea formed when he spotted Alana Bloom across the street while he waited for Bedelia outside of a shop. Crossing the street, he waved to Alana.

"Good morning dear Alana. How are you today? " Alana blushed as he kissed her hand, he really was charming. There was something dangerous about him that called out to her. "Good morning Hannibal. It’s very nice to see you." Alana's feelings were written clear on her face, it would be easy to take her from Will.

"It’s very nice seeing you as well my dear. I hope you don't think me to forward, but I must say you look beautiful today. "

Another blush colored her pale cheeks. He would make Bedelia fold under jealousy. Bedelia peeked at Hannibal through the window and watched as he chatted away with Alana Bloom. The various sweets blocked her from view as Hannibal glanced back at the shop to see if she was watching. Rolling her eyes she paid for the two bags of treats in her hands.

The man honestly thought he could make her jealous.

Exiting the shop she plastered a fake smile on her lips and waved at the pair. Hannibal looked expectant while Bloom had a haughty expression on hers. They waved back, Hannibal watched in surprise as two filthy children ran towards her. He felt his heart constrict in his chest at the sight of the pair.

Bedelia smiled at the two children, a young boy and a little girl, and handed them the bags. The little blond girl held Bedelia's hand until the tall brown haired boy pulled her away. After thanking her loudly the children bounded off back from whence they came. Bidding farewell to a stunned Alana he made his way back to his wife.

"How is lady Bloom today?"

"She's fine. Who were those children?"

Bedelia took his arm, her eyes looked fondly upon the running children in the distance. Shock and jealousy unfurled in his chest, the look of fondness in her eyes would never be for him. Where had that thought come from? Why did he care for this woman's affections?

"Their names are Daniel and Marie, brother and sister. Daniel is 14 and Marie is 6........... I met them in October when I came out of this shop, they were drooling over sweets they couldn't afford. They were so shy, I took them inside the shop and bought them as much as they desired. Then I offered to give them a ride home."

Her eyes glazed over at the memory. "Their home couldn't even be called a shack, nothing fit to survive the winter let alone a rain storm. When the children got off the front door opened and a horrid man came out. He yelled at me and dragged the children inside. I tried to help them but if I interfere the police will send them to the orphanage. The rumors of the place are terrible, I couldn't give them that fate. As much as I would like to take them in, I'm afraid the good people would stop me. So now I buy them treats every week and I place money in their bags so they can buy food."

Hannibal stared at her with a peculiar expression on his face. Bedelia bristled and pulled away from him.

"Forgive me if I have shattered the image of the cold hearted woman everyone depicts me to be." Hannibal grabbed her arm again and escorted her to the waiting carriage. 

"Bedelia you have shattered nothing. Your kindness does not surprise me. I don't believe you incapable of showing empathy. It’s your manner of expressing it that surprises me. Most woman of your class prefer to throw money at charities, but here you are helping two children individually. It is quite refreshing, I’m in awe of you my dear. "

Bedelia surprised Hannibal once again by kissing him softly on the lips before entering the carriage.

"Thank you Hannibal." Seated across from her he inquired as to why she never had children. She looked away as she answered his inquiry. "I was never able to have children. The doctors have labeled me barren."

The sadness in her voice unsettled him to the point where he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but he couldn't form the right words. Instead he remained silent the remainder of the ride.

 

From that point on things between them changed. The conversations were lighthearted, but still intellectual. Her demeanor was friendlier, even if she didn't confess her secrets to him. She didn't interfere with his delicacies nor did she participate in the consumption.

Bedelia watched Hannibal through the window as he walked towards the green house, off to cut another one his delicacies.

She never thought she would actually enjoy being married to Hannibal, but then again she never realized how lonely she had been without him.

The urge to ruin him didn't surge through him as much as it had before. She still didn't trust him, but the balance they had found gave her a strange amount of hope. Perhaps they could be friends.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I've found a way to gain her trust."

Will put down his drink and gave the man before him his fool attention.

"She is fond of two children who live in a deplorable area with no money for necessities."

"I didn't know she was capable of feeling any emotion, let alone fondness for less fortunate children. How will you gain her trust with these children?"

I know a couple in Paris of wealth and social status. They have tried for years with no success to have children of their own."

"Do you think they would take in these children?"

"I wrote to them a few days ago, they have accepted my proposal. In fact the children are on their way there as we speak."

"What was dear Bedelia's reaction to your altruistic gesture?"

"I have yet to tell her. I'm planning on doing it over dinner tonight."

"Perhaps you will procure more than vague snippets of her secrets with her newly bestowed trust."

 

Bedelia’s couldn't believe her ears. Had he really done that? She placed her fork down, happiness and distrust overwhelmed her. Hannibal never did without a hidden agenda, a darker purpose in mind. The part of her who questioned his motives nagged at her, but it failed to stop her feeling grateful to the man.  
Hannibal watched as she stood from her chair and made her way towards him. He remained still as she touched his shoulder, he half expected her to stab with the dinner knife on his plate. Instead she leant downward and kissed him, the scent of her perfume tempted him to pull her onto his lap, warm supple lips felt searing hot against the cold skin his lips.   
“Thank you Hannibal.”  
Long after she retired he felt the heat of her lips like a brand on his lips.

 

Will Graham poured over the documents Jack had given him. The missing link clicked in place behind his eyes. All the suspicions, doubts, and occurrences came to together to form on single name, Hannibal Lecter.   
The determination he felt to capture Bedelia had blindsided him to the murder at his side, the cannibal he had thought an ally.  
“What do you make of this?”

Will looked him directly in the eyes. “Not only will we imprison the siren, but also the Chesapeake Ripper.”

 

Bedelia felt an odd emotion when near Hannibal. The man was handsome, so the attraction was plausible, but the swirl of butterflies that seemed to flutter in her stomach every time he touched her left her more than little confused.   
She chuckled inwardly as she watched the young couple sneak back indoors from her spot beneath the cherry tree, the man had persuaded her into caring for him. Trust Hannibal to never do anything upfront, no instead he had chipped away at her defenses. With his kind, yet manipulative gestures, he had coaxed her into allowing him entry to a part of her even she did not fully understand. This foreign emotion that rose whenever he winked at her or held her in his arms left her completely stumped. Could it be possible, after so many years of just using men for physical stimulation, she had fallen for him. Was this what love felt like?   
The concept was entirely new to her, never having experienced any emotion stronger than hate before. Now her she was a decade later, in love. In love with a man who was the definition of danger. A man who could kill her on a whim. A man who would never return the sentiment, for his heart belonged to another. Though he did not yet know it himself, Hannibal was in love with the very man that would bring about his ending. Who was she to judge? If she felt the same for a man who could bring about her abrupt ending.   
She looked back towards the room, perhaps she could find a suitable lover for the night. A guilty thought flicked through her mind. If she did find someone Hannibal would kill the poor man or woman, she would be satisfied, but they would die. Maybe if she fucked Hannibal senseless she could purge herself of her feelings for him.   
She turned into the hallway that lead to the powder room, along the way she brushed pink petals from her shoulder. What she saw didn’t surprise her, Hannibal was after all human and a male one at that. There against the wall was her husband and Alana Bloom locked in a passionate embrace. Bedelia frowned, the feelings of jealousy didn’t sweep through her as expected. Maybe it was because she knew she had no real claim over Hannibal, just a paper with his name.   
Coughing loudly the couple jumped apart. Alana had the decency to look guilty while Hannibal carried a smug air about him as if daring her to reprimand him. Even if she did care for him, she couldn’t blame him for doing something she had consented to.   
“Sorry to interrupt, but perhaps you could take this little amorous display to a more isolated location. The gardens have a lovely alcove hidden from prying eyes beneath the large cherry tree. I happen to know that its previous occupants have just vacated the spot. ”  
Hannibal said nothing as she moved past him to enter the powder room and Alana fled from his side. He stared at the pink petal on the floor that had fallen from his wife’s hair. 

The night continued like peacefully, Bedelia said nothing about what she had witnessed. Hannibal watched her as she flitted about the room. He watched the men surrounding her go out of their ways to impress his wife. His wife who should be at his side not laughing with other men. He danced with a blushing Alana the rest of the night all the while trying in vain to hide the glare from forming at his face. 

Hannibal pace in his room, pausing only to glare at the door connecting his room to hers. She was in there with her lover for the night he knew she was. He could hear her laughter through the walls. From the group surrounding her she had chosen a young man. A man young enough to e her son! Practically a boy! He was in there with her, his wife. Anger swelled within him, the beast cried for blood. He had always refrained from killing on whim, but the impulse to break into her room and kill the boy was far too great to withstand any longer.  
He twisted the knob, daring the inanimate object to be locked, and roughly yanked it open.   
“Bedelia!”


	12. chapter 12

Bedelia! 

The woman in question jumped from her tub at the sound of Hannibal's roar.

She barely had enough time to slip on her robe before her door was yanked open, the hinges squeaked in protest. 

Ignoring the fuming man, she picked up her sopping, ruined book off the floor. Her favorite book was ruined.

"I hope you have a good explanation for barging into my room. Is the house on fire?"

Hannibal quickly gazed around the room, looking for her young lover. Finding no one there, he stormed into her room and checked it. Bedelia watched him, hands on her hips, as he walked into her closet.

"Where is he Bedelia?!"

"Who may I ask are you referring to?"

"Your lover." He all but spat at her. 

"Hannibal if I was going to have an affair do you honestly believe I would bring him into the room next to yours? I do have some respect for our marriage, no matter if it's only a farce."

Hannibal's eyes roamed her body, his anger dissolved momentarily as he took in the wet clinging silk rendered temporarily transparent.   
Tendrils of her hair escaped from their confines and framed her face. The anger glinting in her azure eyes stirred something in his body. He could feel her anger radiating towards him, pulsing, escalating his mounting desire. 

She stood straighter as he stalked towards her and pulled her body flush against his.

Throwing the book aside he whispered in a low voice, she almost didn't hear him. 

"What you do to me.”

He crushed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. Her lack of reaction seemed not to faze him, heat spread through her and pooled in her stomach. His lips were so insistent, she found herself unable to do anything but respond to him. One of his hands cupped her breast and palmed it through the silk robe. His other hand traveled down her backside, squeezing her ass, pulling her closer to him. She felt his anger as he devoured her mouth. He flicked his tongue into her mouth when she gasped in surprise as he squeezed her breast, arousal and pain coursed through her. Hannibal swallowed her building moan as he deepened the kiss. 

Gasping for air she tried to pull away from him, to clear her head, but he wouldn't allow her to pull away from him. He pushed her backwards until she tumbled onto the bed with him on top of her. 

Panicked swirled in her chest. He was being too rough, too forceful. It was too much like her first husband, images of her nights with him came rushing back as Hannibal bit her neck and began undoing the knot on her robe. Her body became rigged beneath him as she tried to separate herself from the images of the past, but it was too late.

Sensing the change in her body Hannibal looked up. The haunted look in her eyes broke through the haze of lust and anger he felt. 

"What will you do Hannibal? Will you execute your claim on my body, take me willing or not to satisfy your needs? “She didn't mean to sound so cold, but she'd be damned before she allowed him to mock her.

Her cold voice cleared his head, allowing him to see what his possessive and angry impulsive desires had made him do. Yes he did desire her. Yes he could use his right as her husband to rid himself of his need for her, but he couldn't force her. That was not in his nature. There was no real pleasure in forcing her to submit, not like the pleasure he would feel if she were to submit on her own free will. 

"Forgive me Bedelia."

He quickly removed himself from her room without glancing back. 

Back in his room he ran his hand roughly through his hair.  
In a matter of seconds he had ruined all the work he had done to gain her trust. He bit his lower lip and stared at the door to her room. 

She had responded to his kisses, for a moment he swore he felt the tip of her tongue graze his lower lip. Maybe not all was lost. 

Bedelia remained on her bed, gazing intently at the ceiling. She traced her swollen lips with the tip of her nail. He had caught her by surprise, that's why she had panicked. Because of her pride she had chased him away. 

His rough manner had frightened and aroused her. After her first two husbands she learned how to be the dominant, how to shield herself. With Hannibal things were slightly........different. For a moment she didn't mind his ardent passion.......if it weren't for those damn memories that continued to haunt her.......

 

Three days had passed since that night, things between them...... remained the same. Hannibal took his time exploring the large house while Bedelia went on her daily ride. The servants gave him a wide berth as walked around, fearful he would hurt them.

Upon entering the library he saw a ruined book on her desk. "The tale of Bluebeard....." he assumed it was the one she had dropped in her bath. Placing it back on the table he walked towards the shelves.

He gazed at the many volumes of thickly bound books, running his hand along the designs of the shelves.

He paused momentarily as his fingers came across an odd design. Pressing down on the hidden panel he wasn't surprised when a clicking sound coming from behind three books reached his ears.

He pulled out a small leather bound book. The gold lettering on the side spelled out the name of the deceased owner. Dr. Cassidy Herein......

Sitting by the window to watch for Bedelia he poured over the journal of her first husband.

"Such a beautiful girl. A girl who in three years would be his and only his. 

Perfection was what she was. Small, delicate, golden curls, ivory skin....... her spirit and will were strong. He could hardly wait to break her strong mind. Her only fault was her eyes. He couldn't bear to have her look at him with her eyes. It felt as though she could see through his very soul."

Repulsed Hannibal continued reading, images of his little sister flashed through his mind.

"The first night I took her against her will was the only night she cried. Afterwards she fought with me, nearly scratching my eyes out. I punished her for the scratches she gave me. I locked her for three days in my cellar, with nothing but the shadows on the wall for company. Three days in the down there changed her. Not even when I beat her does she cry out.... she is silent and still......"

Hannibal continued to read about the torments he had put Bedelia through. 

"There poisoning me...... to late I have realized the mortality of illness. I will die and there is nothing I can do about. Her eyes watch me, glowing in content. My death might not come from her own hand, but she does nothing to stop it.

Her eyes mock me, haunt me...  
As my health fells me I find that I will soon be confined to bed. This will be my last entry..... I have asked her for forgiveness her answer remains the same..... She says she is not the one who needs to forgive me. 

I can feel the scorching flames of hell when she helps me into bed. I cannot stand her presence nor her touch, but she does not leave my side except for her daily rides. I cannot bare to have her eyes burning holes upon my flesh.......... I've tainted her purity. Where she once feared me, I now fear her what is brewing within her. I believe I have opened up the gates of hell within her...... her demons are greater than my own. 

I say Goodbye now dear journal. I will soon put you back in your secret hiding place, where you will remain unknown for all time. Death is knocking on my door and I’m helpless to refuse him entry. I only hope god will not condemn me for what I have done to her. I could not resist the...... temptation that was Bedelia Du Maurier........."

 

Hannibal spotted Echo and the stable boy through the window. The sound of approaching footsteps gave him warning. He tucked the journal into his jacket and picked up a random book just as the door opened.

Bedelia entered the room, drink in hand, dressed in a blue velvet ridding dress. The clinging material highlighted the electric blue of her eyes and the curves that tempted all who saw her. 

"Did you enjoy your ride?"

"I did." She took the seat near him and leaned close to him to peer at the words. "Are you enjoying your book?"

The scent of jasmine and sweet oats tickled his senses. 

"I am."

"I never knew you enjoyed fairytales." 

The corner of his mouth pulled upward as he glanced at the page he was on. The story of Rapunzel....... how fitting. He too was trying to reach the maiden hidden in her high ivory tower.

"I find the half-truths hidden within the pages quite stimulating."

"Will you read to me?"

Hannibal couldn't hide his curiosity. "Why?"

She looked up at him with tired eyes. Had she been sleeping at all lately?

"I find the sound of your voice quite soothing."

The beast preened in delight. She enjoyed the sound of his voice.

"Rapunzel let down your hair....."

Placing the book down him gazed at a sleeping Bedelia. Reaching out he brushed a curl from her face, before cautiously lifting her in his arms. He looked down at her, it would be easy to kill her, to devour her flesh. 

The thought was fleeting as she nestled against his chest, her warm breath tickled his neck pleasantly. 

Reluctant to release her from his embrace he placed her gently on the long couch. 

He covered her with a green throw and placed a light kiss on her brow, avoiding the temptation of her lips.

 

"Did you uncover any more secrets?"

Hannibal sensed something different in his friend. There was a strange look in his eyes....  
Did he find out about his encounter with Alana Bloom?  
Will was pulling away from him. Hannibal couldn't bear to loose Will Graham. 

"Yes I have found new information about her. She did not kill her husband. She was an accomplice to his murder."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pages of the journal he had originally intended to hide for personal use. 

He felt strange, here he was betraying his wife. He shook the feeling, she was means to an end. In the grand play of things Will was his true friend.

"It will take a few days, but with this I believe she will go away for a long time.”

A sickening feeling rested in his stomach as he left Will's residence.

Before going home he stopped at a small shop.

 

He knocked softly at her door, package hidden behind his back.

Bedelia opened the door.

"Hannibal, please come in."

She shut the door and motioned for him to take a seat. 

Without saying a word he handed her the beautifully wrapped package.

A curious look entered her eyes as she unwrapped it.

"I wanted to replace the one I ruined."

"Thank you Hannibal it’s perfect. Will you join me for a glass of wine?"

"I'd be happy to."

A moment of silence passed between them as they enjoyed their wine. 

"You don't love me."

Hannibal stared at her with ill-disguised shock. He was fond of her.....

"I desire you."

"But you don't want me."

"Yes I do." The room began to spin, the glass slipped from his hand. 

"No you wish to possess me. To own me."

She had drugged him. "I'm fond of you Bedelia. I think I could grow to love you."

He was seeing two of her, the room was spinning faster. 

"The sad part is I believe you could, but not in the way you love him."

His eyesight went black.

He woke minutes later on her bed, hands restrained above his head.

"You drugged me."

She ignored him. "I'm not a selfish woman Hannibal. I will not demand something I cannot have. You on the other hand are selfish." She sat on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. 

"Prey tell Bedelia."

She opened his shirt and played with the graying hairs on his chest distracting him.

"You demand the respect, love, and adoration of all those you meet. Those who dare to hate, judge and disrespect you end up served to others on a silver platter. Then there are those deem worthy of life. You do not coarse, you persuade us into caring for you."

"Do you love me Bedelia?"

"I'm not sure. I do care deeply for, more than any other I have encountered. Love has always alluded me." 

"Why are you doing this Bedelia?"

"You betrayed me Hannibal and you still question my motives?"

His brow furrowed as she continued to run her hand over her chest.

"Is this because of Alana? Are you doing this out of jealousy?" He sneered.

Bedelia pecked his nose, chuckling.

“Honestly Hannibal if I desired your loyalty in the bedroom..... One night in my bed would have been enough." She ran her hand downward towards the button of his trousers.

His manhood twitched at her touch. 

"It’s a shame we never consummated our marriage."

Hannibal tried in vain to ignore her ministrations. 

"Have you heard of how Bluebeard would test his wives? He would leave them alone in his home and warned them not to go into the only locked room. When he returned he would check the keys he gave them. If the small key had blood he knew they had entered the forbidden room.   
You failed the test dear husband. The journal is missing a few pages....."

"You knew of the journals existence?"

"Yes. I had hoped you would pass but...."

"What will you do now Bedelia?"

Again she touched his arousal. "What would you do in my place? Allow me to rephrase my question. What part of me would you savor first?"

She kissed his neck, her hand pulled away from his erection.

"You should tell him how you feel about him, but I recommend you keep you true nature hidden for now. I don't believe he's ready for that part of you." 

"Why are you doing this Bedelia?" 

She kissed him tenderly on the lips before pulling away from him completely.

"Would you allow me to leave any other way? I know you were planning to eat me and not quickly. I could practically see the wine list in your head. You may be fond of me, but not enough to let me live. Eating me is the only way you know how to eat to express the depth of your emotion for me."

"Be careful with Graham, he will betray you when you least expect it." 

"Run from me darling, but no matter where you run I will find you dear wife."

She smiled at him. "You may make a meal of me of me yet, but not today. Farewell dear husband."


	13. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go chapter thirteen! thank you all very much for taking the time to read this story and commenting on it . your words truly make my day especially after doing countless quizzes and reading long research papers. have a fantastic day or night! Dedicated to a dear reader, Esme.

Chapter 13

The smoke from the train clouded the surrounding area of the empty train station. Standing by the entrance of her compartment she gazed at her home town one last time. She felt it would be a long time before she saw her home again, that is if she lived long enough to ever return to her birthplace. The yell from the conductor shook her from her thoughts, turning she boarded the train that would take her far from the devils current domain. Far from the man she knew and was only beginning to understand.  
The train lurched forward, the sound of thousands of mechanical gears setting into motion filled her ears. She found the presence of loneliness became stronger the further the train got from the station. For so many years she had never known loneliness and now she felt the loss of Hannibal’s threating and enlightening presence more than ever. Now that she knew what true companionship could offer she felt lonely?  
She sneered at her reflection in the window. Don’t be ridiculous Bedelia! You have always been alone without any problems. Why is now different? Because I now know.….. There's a difference between solitude and loneliness. (-Maggie smith just adore her.)

 

Hannibal sat in an empty train station staring the torn scarf in his hands she had used to restrain him, the woman knew her knots. The foul stench of train smoke polluted the air. Even his fine nose couldn’t detect the scent of her perfume. He lifted the scarf to his nose and inhaled briefly. The faint scent of her unique perfume was beginning to fade. Tucking it away, he walked away from the station. He would find her again…… of that he was more than certain. 

 

Will stomped across his room in agitation, pushing his sliding spectacles up the bridge of his nose.  
“She is gone and you could do absolutely nothing to stop her?”  
“My hands were tied Will.”  
“Do you know where she has gone?”  
“I am not sure of her current location, but her ‘good friends’ send her sick aunt their prayers. Apparently my saintly wife has gone to care for her dying aunt in Paris.”  
“Do you think that is her true destination?”

“No I do not. I believe she is just messing with us and the gossip hungry socialists.”  
Will gazed at the floor in thought even though he couldn’t detain Bedelia as he had originally intended he would cage Hannibal in her stead. The sooner the dreaded man was behind bars the better. Already Will felt he was losing touch with reality. The gruesome murders were getting worse and each time he closed his eyes he saw himself performing the murders with gusto. He was enjoying himself, the thrill of taking the life of another being. Will didn’t know where the murderess thoughts had come from at first he thought he was simply going mad. Now that he knew Hannibal was the killer he knew it was he who placing the thoughts so strategically in his mind. Hannibal Lecter reign of terror was coming to an end. He wouldn’t hurt anyone anymore, even if will had to kill him to stop him.  
Unbeknownst to Will Hannibal saw the dark spark in his eyes. He knew what he was. Perhaps not everything he did, but in essence he knew he was responsible for the rising number of deaths. Hannibal smiled, now he only had to wait to see what his dear friend did with this information. He had high hopes for dear Will Graham.

Three weeks later……….

They sat at Hannibal’s beautifully set dining table. Will across from Hannibal and Jack right in the middle.  
Tension was high in the room, they could all feel it.  
It happened quickly, but time seemed to slow as Hannibal stabbed Jack in the neck. The widow shattered as Alana fell through the window with a silent scream. He felt his heart breaking as he held Will close and drove the knife into him so that he too could feel the pain he felt. Will fell to the floor in agony, while Hannibal watched him pain erupted within him as he saw the scarlet blood pour from the wound.  
Walking out into the rain Hannibal pulled his horse from the stables and shot off into the night. Tears of betrayal mixed with the water from the heavens above him. Will Graham would not die, help and one of the finest doctors money could buy would arrive soon. He would be gone from England before any of the fools would think to search for him. 

The commoners hid in the shadows and pressed themselves against the wall as the deadly man walked by, his gold cuff links glinted in the dark. They held their breaths as the monster boarded the train with a slight limp to his walk as if the deadly being was wounded.  
With great relief they watched the train depart with the monster aboard it. They had seen the beast arrive and they had seen him depart. They could only prey that they would never see him again………

 

France January 16, 1913

He walked through the large garden till he spotted the object of desires reading on a blanket on the ground. Her large sun hat obscured her face, but the blowing wind carried her unmistakable scent towards him, confirming her identity. The skirt of her white sundress was tucked neatly beneath her, the short sleeves of the dress revealed flawless skin colored a pleasant gold by the sun.  
After weeks of searching he had finally found his darling wife. He approached her silently, without looking up from her book she spoke when he was close enough to hear her.  
“Hello dear husband.’’  
He smiled at her as she tilted her face upward to peer at him.  
“Hello dear wife. It’s been too long Bedelia.”  
“So it has, you must have been ‘tied’ up in business.” She gazed at him coquettishly from beneath her lashes, the sight of her left him rather breathless. Time away from England had made her rather playful.  
“I was, but now I am free. Will you join me for a walk? We have much to discuss.”  
“That we do.”


	14. chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK it took me awhile, but here is chapter 14. i think I'm going to start getting writers block. i can practically feel it creeping up on me. thank you to the lovely readers for reading and commenting! hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 14

 

They walked arm in arm beneath the large trees in the park, portraying the image of a perfect couple. He admired the way her golden curls slipped from their confines to frame her face, softening her eyes.   
“How’s dear Will?”

Straight to the point, never one to beat around the bush.

“Alive.”

“Are you here to kill me?”

“Death like many things is inevitable. When our time on earth has come to an end is never certain. We as humanity can only hope it is not in our foreseeable future. ”  
She laughed at his noncommittal answer, nothing with him was ever certain. 

“Many are not certain when death may come, but one grows cautious and curious when in company of one of deaths angels.”  
He looked at her, an amused smile played on his lips. “You consider me an angel.”  
She huffed, vain man. She called him an angel of death but all he heard was angel. As if he needed an ego boost. 

"What have you done Hannibal?"  
He frowned momentarily. "I removed my person’s suit."

"How does it feel being seen?"  
He frowns further at her question. Will had seen him or at least peeked behind the veil and he had run from him. Betrayed him. Then there was Bedelia who had seen far behind the veil……. She had yet to betray him and she had many opportunities to do so. She understood him the way he had hoped Will would have. The Will could still come to accept him, understand his true nature.

"You ran from me."

She looked away from. "You betrayed me. Besides I was in the way between you and your ‘friend’.”

"I would not have let him have you. Will was not as suitable as I believed him to be."

She nodded her as if she didn’t believe him.  
“Are you curious as to why I am here?”  
"Almost entirely."

"Do you trust me?"

"Not entirely Hannibal."

He chuckled at the bluntness of her response. 

“How is your sickly aunt?”

“Dead.”

She played with the sun hat in her free hand as they continued their walk in comfortable silence.

Leading her to a bench Hannibal left her to buy them treats from a local vendor. 

“Bonjour Puis-je avoir un gelato chocolate.”

After giving the vendor the correct amount of money he turned back to his wife to find her speaking with a tall male. She had an easy smile on her lips, one had never seen before. One she shouldn’t be sharing with anyone let alone another male that was not her husband.

Hannibal returned to her side, eyeing the man before her like a predator on the prowl.  
She stood as he approached and touched the man’s hand gently. The beast practically growled in annoyance. 

“Darling I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine, Lord Liam Pertoliui.” Hannibal’s jealousy faded instantly. The man who had flared his possessive and jealous side was blind, surly Bedelia couldn’t be carrying on a clandestine affair with the man. He looked, although handsome, to be at least 10 years older than her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lord Pertoliui, I am Dr. Roman Fell. It’s a pleasure to meet one of dear wife’s friends.”  
Bedelia raised her eyebrow at his assumed name. “Ah, I’m glad I am finally meeting sweet Bedelia’s fortunate husband.”  
Sweet Bedelia? Hannibal raised an eyebrow at his wife. “How do you two know each other?” he inquired curiously.   
A warm smile formed on the man’s face, he swore he could see a twinkle in his unseeing eyes.

“We met a long time ago.”

A little girl came running towards them. “Grand-père de son temps d'aller.”

The man lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. “Au Revoir cher cœur. Car je crains que nous ne serons pas rencontrer de nouveau dans cette vie.”

Bedelia smiled sadly and kissed him briefly on the lips in front of Hannibal. “Au Revoir chère amie.”

The man smiled as his granddaughter led him away from her.   
Hannibal glared at his back before raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Bedelia.  
She shrugged and pointed at the Gelato in his hand.   
Taking a spoonful he raised it to her lips temptingly before bringing it to his mouth. 

She rolled her eyes. “Childish Hannibal. Or should I call you Dr.Fell?”

He offered his arm gallantly, with an incredulous smile she accepted his arm.   
As they continued their walk he tempted her a spoonful of the rich cream. 

“I can feed myself Hannibal.”

“Indulge me. Please.”

Sighing she parted her lips for the spoon. The rich flavor exploded against her taste buds.  
“Now who is the man we just met?”

“An old friend.”

He felt the urge to roll his eyes at her vague answer.

“Did you have a close friendship?”

“Yes.”

“Intimate?”

“Yes”

“Was he always-“  
“Blind? He began losing his sight around the time we met. I helped him through it and he helped me after first two marriages. Don’t let his lack of sight fool you Hannibal. His other senses became quite efficient.” She ribbed him gently, unable to resist mocking him.  
Hannibal scowled at her. “I don’t care to know the details of your affair Bedelia.”

She shrugged and took the cup from his hand. “You asked.”  
He was about to protest, but he stopped when she raised the spoon to his mouth.  
“Indulge me.”

A smile pulled at his lips, parting them he allowed her to feed him.  
“Now tell me dear husband what are you going to do with your new identity?”

“I plan on using it to arrive in Florence undetected. I’m sure once Will has recovered he will be after me. I don’t want to make it too easy for him.”

“Sounds like an adventure.”

“Dr.Fell was married.”

“Was he?”

“Yes. Come with e to Florence.”

She laughed at him. “Are you asking me or commanding me to go?”

“Will you come to Florence with me dear wife?”

“The sarcasm was a nice touch dearest.”

“Is that a yes?”

She stopped to look at the beautiful park around them. How long before they came looking for her as well? If she went with Hannibal there was a chance he would kill her and not quickly. Then again if stayed here she ran the risk of dying of pure boredom.

“I believe there is a train headed for Italy later tonight.”  
Hannibal raised her hand to his lips, sealing their bargain and her fate.


	15. chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writers block has gone (hopefully for good but you know how it goes one day its gone one day it comes oh well) here is chapter 15 hope y'all enjoy it! have a wonderful night our day wherever you lovely readers are!

Will groaned in pain as he stirred from the hallucinogenic state he had been in for the past two weeks. The doctor rushed forward to calm his patient when he tried to stand up.

"Sir Graham! Lie back down this instance! You could open up your stiches!"

Lying back down he felt the room spin, a burning sensation crawled along his abdomen. Flashes of his last dinner with Hannibal flickered in his mind. The blood..... The shattering of glass..... The pain.......

Hannibal may have a head start, but he wouldn't be free for long. Will swore he find Hannibal. He would make sure Hannibal was safely behind bars or dead at his feet. Whichever came first…….

 

Florence, Italy

They twirled on the dance floor with ease and grace the other dance partners lacked. He smiled at her and she smiled back, each secretly enjoying the sensation of being so close to the other.

The song ended, the crowd clapped politely.  
“Bellissima.”

“Grazie.”

Hannibal smiled, recalling their first shared dance as he led his dear wife off the marble dance floor.  
The wealthy aristocrats and scholars swarmed towards them, gushing praises on their fine dancing. Hannibal knew they were… what the term Bedelia used…..was ah yes brown nosing him. They were dying for him to make another donation to their prized Capponi Library. He would of course make another hefty donation. They had after all given him the position as curator, an honor that had never before been bestowed on a foreigner.

The nasally voice of Professor Sogliato broke through the mummers of appraisal, causing Hannibal to stiffen. “Dr.Fell, I hope you translate as well as you waltz. Mrs. Fell.”

 

“Our new appointee was confirmed by the board after close questioning.  
You've examined him in medieval Italian and I will not deny his language is admirable –“

Hannibal gave him a tight lipped smile. “Thank you.”

“- for a straniero.”

“Dr.Fell might hold in his hand - in his non-Italian hand - a note from Dante Alighieri himself.  
Would he recognize it? I think not.”

Bedelia sensed Hannibal’s growing ire. “Professor Sogliato, would you do me the honor of a dance?”

The professor glanced over figure, “Of course.”  
Before he led her away Hannibal’s deep voice echoed through the now silent ballroom. 

“Allegro mi sembrava Amor tenendo meo core in mano, e ne le braccia avea Madonna involta in un drappo dormendo. Poi la svegliava, e d'esto core ardendo "lei paventosa umilmente pascea; appreso gir lo ne vedea piangendo.”

“Dante’s first sonnet. It fascinated Cavalcanti. The eating of the heart is a powerful image.”

Anger and jealousy boiled on the professors features. “If he's such an expert on Dante, let him lecture on Dante, to the Studiolo. Let him face them. Extempore.”

“I'm happy to sing for my supper.” Bedelia saw the malice and hidden meaning in Hannibal’s words. 

“Professor Sogliato.” He sipped at his drink as his wife led his supper away.

 

They were back in their beautiful home’ drinks in hand they gazed out the large window in their sitting room. Hannibal pondered Bedelia’s inquiry. 

“I've found a peace here that I would preserve. I've killed hardly anybody during our residence.”

“You created a vacancy at the Palazzo Capponi by removing the former curator.”

“A simple process requiring a few seconds' work on the old man and a modest outlay for two bags of cement.”

“You no longer have ethical concerns, Hannibal. You have aesthetical ones.”

“Ethics become aesthetics.’

‘You seem more interested in making appearances than maintaining them.’

“Would you? If this is about my position at the Palazzo, once the path was cleared, I won the job fairly.  
On my merits.”

She turned, giving him her back, motioning him to help her with ties holding her gold/blue dress up.

“Yes, even the most contentious Florentines can't resist the verse of Dante ringing off of frescoed walls.  
One contentious Florentine can.”

His cold fingers were tempted to touch the warmth of her golden flesh he slowly revealed with every button he undid.

“Have you given serious thought to eating Professor Sogliato?’’

“My killing Sogliato now would not preserve the peace.”

Bedelia held the front of her dress to her chest, the material swayed with her hips, hanging open from the back.  
He followed her to the bathing area, the loud sound of newly installed indoor plumbing reached his ears. One of the many benefits of being wealthy in today’s society.

“Your peace is without morality.”

“Morality doesn't exist. Only morale.”

“How you feel today.”

“How do you feel today?”

Bedelia played with the warm water. “I still believe I am in conscious control of my actions.”

Hannibal smirked at her, “Given your history that's a good day.”

She rose from her sitting position on the copper tub and slowly began to drop her dress.  
His eyes roamed her body, before exiting the room. Hannibal had never been one to fall into lust at the sight of a nude woman. His body’s actions and reactions were in his control, but at the sight of a nude Bedelia he found his notorious control waiver. The well-tailored dress pants he wore became unbearably constricting as a sensitive part of his anatomy received a rush of blood from other regions of his body. 

For once he was glad they wouldn’t be sharing a room. The thought of her warm body tucked closely to his would surely cause sleep to elude him.

 

Hannibal exited Capponi, his leather binder close in hand. Bells rang through the crisp air, foreshadowing the arrival of an unexpected and unwelcome guest.

“Hello! Bonjour! Mr.Jakov, isn't it? We met in Paris a few months back. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, it's just here I was and then, there you were I never forget a face.”

“Antony Dimmond.”

“Nice to be remembered.”

“You're hard to forget.”

“What are you doing in Florence? - Are you working with Roman? Dr.Fell? I heard he took an appointment at the Capponi Library.”

“Yes, he's the new curator and translator at the Palazzo Capponi.”

“Evidently, the last one eloped with a woman or someone's money or both. That's the commonly held belief.”

“You just missed Roman.”

“Did I? Was hoping to take the piss.”

“Spare the piss for the time being. If you're free, my wife and I would love to have you for dinner.”

 

The dining table was as immaculate as the food. Hannibal never failed to impress anyone, it made the game far more intriguing. His guests, if he thought they served society better as a finely roasted dish, would see how wonderful and appetizing they would be once he killed them. He hadn’t decided on whether Antony would live or die, he had a remarkable resemblance to another dark haired man he knew. The resemblance did not work in his favor…..

“Are you avoiding meats?”

Bedelia looked down at her plate. “I'm trying not to eat anything with a central nervous system.”

“Oysters, acorns and Marsala.” Antony stated as observed the contents of her plate.

“That's what ancient Romans would feed animals to improve their flavor.”

Bedelia’s eyes flashed with fear and anger. Meeting Antony’s inquiring gaze she spoke.

“My husband has a very sophisticated palate. He's very particular about how I taste.”

A wicked smile graced Antony’s lips. “Is it that kind of party?”

Hannibal smiled, amused at what Bedelia had gotten them into, wondering if she would allow the man to take them to bed.

He was about to decline, but Bedelia spoke first. “If you are interested?”

An enthusiastic gleam sparkled in Antony’s eyes. “Very.”

Bedelia took a drink from her wine. “Well then perhaps after dinner we can see how well my husband’s experiment has worked.”

Hannibal couldn’t believe Bedelia had accepted. It bothered him to some degree that Antony would have the delicacy he had been denied.


	16. chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a long chapter that i worked on over the weekend hope you all enjoy it!   
> i have question where are you guys from? I am from Texas. you guys do not have to answer I'm just curious. have a fantastic day or night!

The enthusiastic gleam in Antony's eyes did not rush Bedelia as she ate. It was clear to her who the man wanted, his eyes flickered over her husband's impressive frame.

She had never shared her bed with two lovers, the whole process sounded far too messy. No she preferred the company of just one. The concentration of each lover solely on other made things far more pleasurable. 

Her eyes examined her husband's stiff shoulders, the only sign of his discomfort. The hot maroon of his eyes held her azure gaze from across the table. Everything around them disappeared.......Something in that moment transcended between them. The tension and sexual attraction which had always simmered between them was now boiling. Desire pooled in her stomach all the way down to the tips of her toes. 

Antony mistook the growing sexual tension in the room as an invitation. He cleared his throat.....

Bedelia broke the intense gaze at Antony's interruption. Hannibal ran through a list of recipes and wines in his head. 

She cleared her throat, "Please excuse me gentlemen I feel unwell."

Both men stood, as she left the room without making eye contact with either of them.

Antony pointed, “It’s a shame your wife felt unwell, but surely we could still partake in another delicacy......together."

Hannibal smiled as he neared the insufferable man, a small bust in his hand. "Of course." With a sharp move he cuffed the bronze head against Antony's. 

He fell to the floor, blood dripping down his face, a moan of pain and not pleasure escaping his lips. A small gasp of surprise and fear alerted him to his wife's presence. Hannibal turned to face her as Antony made a weak attempt to reach the door. 

"What have you gotten yourself into Bedelia?"

She shivered, eyes wide in shock. "I wanted to see what you would do?"

"Are you in this very moment observing or participating?"

"Observing."

Hannibal twisted his neck with practiced ease. "This is participating."

He closed the distance between them, reaching forward he brushed her golden curls from her face. Leaning closer he kissed her cheek.  
"Go to bed Bedelia."

Bedelia walked as steadily as she could to her room and shut the door, not bothering to lock it. She had glimpsed his dark side many times, but tonight she had seen the beast within the man.  
A part of her wanted to run far away from him and never turn back. Another part had been thrilled and aroused at the sight of his powerful and striking form towering over Antony. 

Her skin burned with need, biting her lip she began to remove her dress. The silk aroused her further as it slid down her sensitive skin. She turned on the taps of her bath. Tonight she would satisfy her need, but only tonight. 

 

Hannibal escorted Bedelia into the elaborate dining room of a rich curator. She wore a scarlet off the shoulder dress. The slit on the side of her dress revealed her toned legs with every step. He wore a dark suit of the finest material. The snug fit highlighted his muscular and imposing frame. The pair drew the eyes of all those around them, men and woman alike envied the refined pair. 

Hannibal was startled when a young girl came barreling towards them and pulled his wife into a tight embrace. 

"Lydia, I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

Bedelia smiled as the girl pulled away. "I was unaware you would be here dear girl. Abigail Hobbs this is my husband Dr.Roman Fell."

Hannibal smiled kindly at the dark haired girl. "Nice to meet you."

Abigail bright smile faded as a burly man called her from nearby. 

"I have to go. Father has business elsewhere and does not wish us to stay. Good bye Lydia, Dr. Fell."

They watched he go. "Where did you meet her?"

"Abigail and I met on one of my shopping trips. She really is a lovely girl." Hannibal noticed her eyes narrow as she gazed at the young girl’s father.

"You dislike her father?"

Bedelia grabbed his hand in hers as she saw Abigail’s father grab her arm roughly.

"He is a horrid man Hannibal. Abigail......she deserves better."

Hannibal studied Bedelia as she ran her thumb mindlessly over his knuckles sending tingles up his arm.

"She is such a kind girl and he is a brute." Father and daughter departed, Hannibal contemplated the ways he could end the insipid man’s life. 

"Senores y Senoras," the host spoke announced loudly, "please adjourn to the dining table. Men and women sitting opposite of each other per favorer."

He kissed her hand gently. "I will see what I can do."

Her eyes widened, surprise and gratitude filled her eyes. She traced his chiseled cheek bones gently. The beast purred at her touch, happy that his promise had made her and not fearful.

A familiar snide voice intruded the tender moment. "Lady Fell, you look splendid." Professor Sogliato stepped forward and kissed her hand. 

"Thank you."

Hannibal glared daggers at the man. One who’s time on earth was coming to an end. 

"It’s a pleasure to see you again. Will you give my wife and I the pleasure of your company? We can have dinner at our home at the time of your choosing." Sogliato agreed arrogantly, unaware it would be his last meal.

Throughout the meal Hannibal found himself distracted by his wife. He found he could not tare his gaze away from hers. There was no emotion on her face, there was need for any. The expression in her eyes said it all. Hannibal couldn't understand the change in her behavior. 

When the second course was placed before him he practically jumped in his seat. He felt her foot rub up his leg. He blushed slightly as her shoe less foot rose higher. Desire burned through him as she fondled the sensitive anatomy between his legs. He bit back a groan and hastily grabbed her foot. 

Her eyes widened as he began to rub her foot. Hannibal raised his eyebrow when she giggled at his ministrations, the guests stared covertly at the couple. He wanted to arouse not tickle her, but he couldn't get angry with her. Not when her girlish laughter made her so becoming. 

The flirtatious behavior continued through the dinner. Envious couples hated the way the couple behaved. Others found their behavior to be refreshing. They enjoyed seeing a more human side from the couple who could pass for royalty and statues of marble. 

Bedelia's skin was on fire as Hannibal led her to the carriage, his cold hand burned through the fabric of her dress. He could smell her arousal as plainly as he could feel his own. 

Opening the door their carriage he helped her in and followed in after her. The tension in the small space boiled between them. They sat across from each restraining themselves from leaping at each other. 

A bump in the road jolted Bedelia from her seat. She fell over his lap, his hand rested on her shapely posterior. His arousal grew as she squirmed on his lap. His hand held her firmly in place. 

"You behaved very naughty this evening Bedelia."

She bit her lip, his hand rubbed her behind. "Oh and what do you plan to do to me doctor? Are you going to punish me?"

His ministrations stopped. "Do you wish me to?" He whispered huskily.

Bedelia felt a throbbing in her core. Did she really want him to punish her? She had always been the one to do the spanking, but for some reason the thought of Hannibal being in control.....

"Bedelia...."

"I've behaved very badly doctor."

Hannibal picked up on her game. "Yes you have dearest. I will have to punish you."

She gasped in surprise, a shot arousal coursed through her when his hand swatted her behind. A low moan escaped her as his hand came down again. 

Unable to restrain himself Hannibal pulled her up so she sat correctly across his lap. He moved in to kiss her, but his lips met the top of her head. Her lips nipped at his neck, electing groans of pleasure from her husband. She moved to his ear, breath tingling against his skin.

"You were behaving rather naughty yourself my dear husband."

Another groan escaped his throat. "So I did. What do you plan to do to me? Will you spank me as well?" His spoke breathlessly.

Bedelia nipped his earlobe harshly, electing yet another groan. "Would you like for me to take you over my knee?"

Hannibal could only nod. Bedelia smiled wickedly against his neck. "Perhaps next time."

Straddling him, Bedelia hiked up her dress and settled on his lap facing him. She moaned as the noticeable bulge of his pants rubbed against the soaked lace of her underwear. 

Crushing his lips against hers, he tangled his hand in her hair. Bedelia pulled his hair with one hand. Grabbing his free hand she placed it on her breast. He squeezed the soft rounded flesh, causing her to sigh loudly into his mouth. They pulled apart, breaths ragged, hips bucking against each other. 

Hannibal growled in frustration at the barriers of clothing between them. 

"Oh mon cheri..." 

"Cara mia." She bit his lower lip roughly, pulling away from her the sight of his blood coating her lips drove him into a frenzy. He devoured her lips again. His hands fumbled with the numerous buttons of her dress. 

They both froze as the carriage came to a halt. Bedelia pulled her self of him and smoothed down her dress.

"It appears we have arrived."

Hannibal fixed his hair. "So we have."

Opening the carriage door he exited swiftly and turned to help her. He lifted her off the step, her body rubbed against his as he slowly set her down. A moan escaped her as his erection settled between her legs. 

"Shall we go inside?" He whispered.

Bedelia pulled away her hips swaying temptingly as she walked. He watched dumbly as she opened the front door. "Are you coming Mon Cheri?"

Hannibal tipped the driver and all but ran after her. When he entered their shared home he followed the trail of clothing leading upstairs. Picking up the articles of clothing as he went him finally reached the door to her room. Warm lace underwear hung from the handle, her scent hung heavy and sweet in the air. 

Opening the door to her sanctuary the clothes in his arms fell to the floor in rumpled heap. She lied naked in her bed with only a thin white sheet covering her body. Propped up on her elbow golden curls shone around her shoulders. 

"I believe you are wearing far too many clothes."

He quickly began to undo his coat. "Slowly dear."

Hannibal smirked as he undid his clothing slowly as per her request. She licked her lips when he finally dropped stood naked before her. She examined him, his man hood standing at attention under her gaze.

With a lazy hand she motioned for him to join her on the bed. 

"Lie on your back hands above your head please." She chuckled at the suspicious look he gave her.

"Don't worry dear I'm not going to tie you up this time."

He complied with the request when she dropped the sheet and straddled him, he was glad he did. She slapped his hands away when he reached for her. 

"No touching, this darling is your punishment. If you touch, it ends."

 

Hannibal found himself gripping the head board tightly as she stroked his member. He hissed in pain and bucked in her hand when she bit his hip bone harshly. She soothed her bite with her tongue, he bucked again as swirled her tongue over the tip of his member teasingly. Twice she brought him close to edge before pulling away. Kissing her way back up she bit his neck and jawline. 

"Bedelia... I”

She leaned forward and grabbed his hands her breasts pressed against his chest. 

"What do you want Hannibal?"

"You."

She kissed him, a tender sweet kiss.

"Show me how much you want me."

With low growl he flipped them over, she giggled at the sudden movement. Her laughter churned into a moan as he took her breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive peak. After lavishing her breasts with attention he kissed his way downward to her neglected core.

She moaned, her hips bucking wildly as he sucked and swirled his tongue at all the right moments. Her toes curled and sheets wrinkled under her tight grip as waves of pleasure blistered on her skin.

Pulling him up by his hair she crashed her lips against his, tasting her desire on his lips. In a swift movement she rolled them over and took him inside of her all at once. They moaned simultaneously in pure ecstasy as they finally connected. Her movements were slow as first, the slow rotation of her hips began to drive him mad. Then her tempo began to increase, meeting each of his thrusts. 

The tension began to grow and pulse between them. With a sharp cry she ground her hips against his her walls tightened around him pulling him over the edge with her. He pulled the sheet over their sweaty and sated bodies, pulling her closer to him. 

She stiffened in his embrace. Hannibal gazed down at her, "Is something wrong?"

She feigned normalcy, flicking back her hair rye responded tersely.  
"No."

She’s lying. "He turned on his side and pulled her even closer. He noticed the stiffening of her shoulders as he traced the smooth expanse of her back. 

"Tell me."

"I'm not accustomed to this form of intimacy."

Hannibal knew she wasn't referring to their recent tryst. She was referring to the cuddling.

"Do you not cuddle with your lovers?"

"No."

"Do you?"

Hannibal smiled softly at her, the expression looked out of place on his usually cold features.

"I'll admit this is a first for me as well. Who better to try it with then my wife?"

Bedelia relaxed slightly. "I agree."

 

Five days later.......

Abigail and Hannibal stood together in a dimly lit room, she sat in a chair in front of them. She touched the stiches Hannibal had given, pulling together the skin her own father had torn.

The knife glinted in her hands before she stabbed him.

Hannibal took her small hand in his. Since Abigail was of age she had access to her estate and could choose where to live. Once everything was settled she would move in with them.

Hannibal pulled her close and rubbed her back soothingly. He had never imagined himself with a wife, let alone a child. Now the idea didn't seem so farfetched. 

 

Bedelia grabbed the letter opener from the desk, slicing open the thin envelope in her hand. Ignoring the smaller ennoble inside she quick read the letter.

"My dear lady,

Your friend is a very hard man to gather information on. I have traced his steps as close as I possible, but even them I'm still miles behind him. The only thing I know for certain is one of his last locations. Asking his name has attracted unwanted attention here in Baltimore. I didn't find out anything about his personal life, but what I do know is that he is a very dangerous man. A dangerous man with a lot of enemies. The main man in search of him is Mason Verger. A hideously deformed man who from what I have garnered is seeking vengeance for his face. Enclosed are sketches of the top enemy in search of him... 

Ps. 

My dear lady please excuse my forwardness..... Stay away from the man. I may know nothing of him, but I know much of his enemy. My lady he is a cruel man. He is closing in on your friend..... He will not hesitate to harm you. Even now as you read this letter I am on a train heading far away from Baltimore..... Please be safe milady.

Your faithful servant,  
Alexander Refren"

Bedelia reached for the smaller envelope and pulled out the small black and white drawing. She stared at the coal drawing of a much disfigured man. 

Will Graham was on his way, her informant had notified her of departure from London. Apparently he heard Il Mostro had returned with a broken heart to Florence. 

Hannibal's little display at the church had garnered the attention he had sought. He had put them all in danger.

 

Bedelia stood by the window, her silk robe hung loosely around her small frame. Abigail was fitting in perfectly. When she wasn't learning with Hannibal she was with her. They would speak for hours about many things. Bedelia cared for the girl deeply, she was the daughter she was never able to have. 

She didn't turn at the sound of her door opening. Hannibal entered the room and placed the platter of delicacies on the table. Standing behind her he wrapped his muscular arm around her.

She rested against his firm chest. "You’re drawing them to you. It will be a matter of days till they come for you."

Hannibal knew she was aware of Mason, but she had refused to share with him how she discovered that tidbit of information. 

"I will not let them harm you or Abigail."

She turned in his arms, kissing him gently, before pulling away. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Hannibal pulled her back roughly, cupping her face in his hands.   
"I plan to keep my promise."

He kissed her roughly, bruising her lips with his ardor. In their time together his fondness had grown. It wasn't love, but he wouldn't deny that she had become invaluable to him. She was equal in every way that mattered. She had stayed with when all others had run. Love was not something he was familiar with, perhaps in some strange way he did love her. He knew he cared for her.....felt protective of her...... 

She returned the kiss with equal fever and passion. If their time together was as short as knew it to be she planned to take advantage of it. 

She didn't love him at least she didn't think she did. Of one thing she was certain of was that she cared far more deeply than any other man or woman she had encountered. He was important to her.....

 

"I forgive you."

Hannibal returned to their home later that night. He opened the door quietly to Abigail’s room. The moonlight bathed her sleeping form in a soft light. Shutting door he meant to go to his own room, but his feet took him instead to his wife’s room. 

He shut the door quietly behind and removed his coat. Slipping of his boots he slipped under the covers, moving closer to his sleeping wife. She moaned softly as he pulled her into his arms.

He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply, her familiar scent calmed him.

"Hannibal..." she summered sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you."

"Was it nice to him?" Her voice was husky with sleep.

"It was nice, among other things. He knew where to look for me."

"You knew where he would look for you."

"He said he forgave me."

"Forgiveness is too great and difficult for one person it requires two the betrayer and the betrayed. Which one are you?"  
She was low, by the time he responded her breathing was leveling out again.

"I'm vague on those details."

Even half asleep she was insightful. Her words never failed to hit there mark. She grasped his hand in hers and snuggled against him. Hannibal took comfort with her presence. He would miss her........


	17. chapter 17

Abigail watched as the woman read a large leather bound book. The name Bedelia suited her far better than Lydia. She admired her greatly, in time she hoped she could be as regale and graceful as her. Bedelia was the mother she never had, the mother she always needed. 

The woman before her was as deadly as they came, yet if one saw her they would see a delicate beauty in need of protection. Her eyes were the only things that revealed the strength beneath the feminine frame. Her twin azure eyes.....

Bedelia had confided in her one night when Abigail had woken crying from a nightmare. Bedelia had rushed to her room and comforted her. Abigail had asked her if the nightmares ever went away. She had brushed her hair back and told her that their effect would lessen with time, but they would always be there. "Nightmares" she had whispered "are mirror images of our desires and dreams. They show us the nasty reality we are blind to."

"Do you have nightmare?" Abigail had asked quietly.

"We all do. Mine have faded over time, but they lie in wait for a moment of weakness to return." 

"What are your nightmares about?"

"My marriages. The men I married were not good Abigail, but then again.... neither was eye. I learned a great deal from my first two marriages. They were all horrible men...... sadistic, rule, beaters, rapists, monsters among society. Poor excuses for men that were better off with the dead then amongst the living. So when I became free, I married. Trust me it wasn't difficult finding them. Many of them came to me on their knees, bearing gifts of all kinds to represent their undying love, but I could see through all of them."

"You killed them all."

"Yes."

"How?"

"Poisons. My last husband.... well let's say I was rather impulsive. He should have lived longer, but I caught him attacking one of my young maids. If I hadn't arrived he would beaten and raped a girl no older than 13."

"Were you always like this?"

Bedelia smiled ruefully at her question. "No. I once dreamt of marrying for love. I wanted a caring partner, children, a home filled with happiness..... We all have instincts Abigail, good and bad. It is up to us which ones we choose to follow. Because of those men I became blind and I choose the darker ones. The ones that are buried in all of us, waiting to be found, and the ones they uncovered. And the ones I selected because in the end they are the only ones I had left in me." 

"Am I choosing wrong?"

Bedelia kissed her head. "Only you can say what is good and bad my dear."

 

"Are you all right Abigail?

Abigail snapped free of her memory place Hannibal had helped her construct. "Yes I'm fine, just a bit distracted."

Bedelia smiled fondly and returned her attention to her book. 

Yes, Bedelia was like a mother to her. Hannibal...... a father. As twisted as his thoughts were, as all their thoughts were, she found that she finally had a family. 

 

Bedelia wet the sponge and began scrubbing the blood from Hannibal’s body. Afterwards he remained still as she sealed the open wounds marring his skin. 

He stood dressed gazing at his beloved city as she packed his bag. Walking towards him she pulled the leather bound sketch book from his hands. 

"I want to be able to draw these streets from memory."

"You won't be coming back here for a very long time."

"Memories of Florence will be all I will have. Florence is where I became a man. I see my end and my beginning."

"All of our endings can be found in our beginnings." She walked away from him, book in hand. "History repeats itself and there is no escape."

"You've packed lightly." He observes as he follows her.

"I've packed for you. This is where I leave you or more accurately where you leave Abigail and me."

"This isn't the way I intended to say goodbye."

"I know, but I refuse to put Abigail at risk. The men coming after you know no bounds and you have eyes only for Will. We would be the first to perish if we were to stay by your side."

"I'm a man of my word Bedelia. I promised I would let no one harm you nor Abigail."

"Your love for Will Graham will blind you to our presence. Before him we hold no true value."

"You are my wife and she is my daughter. I care deeply for you both."

She walked towards him, her hips swaying beneath the teal material of her dress. "I know you do,"

They were standing close, she tilted her back in invitation. An invitation he couldn't resist. Bending down to reach her, his lips brushed against her full lips. Her mouth opening, to him with the second brush. She pulled away before he could deepen the fleeting kiss.

“But not enough."

Abigail cried as she hugged him goodbye, Bedelia stared out the window. Her body language cold and indifferent to his departure.

Once outside Hannibal felt a pang of loneliness hit him. The beast, usually pinning for delicate meat, remained strangely silent. As if the toll of his loss was too overwhelming for the blood hungry monster. 

He ignored the feeling as he made his way to Will. Picking up his pace a small surge of happiness coursed through him at the thought of seeing Will, but with every step he took towards Will he found that the pang in chest grow stronger. 

Darkness....... his head hurt tremendously as he swung beside Will upside down in a freezing train compartment. 

Mason's men had found them and ruined his game. Now both he and Will would play a game of Mason's design. 

 

Hannibal had been gone for three days.......

If it wasn't for Abigail Bedelia was sure she would have gone mad. Even then she felt the cold shadow of loneliness clinging to her. Solitude, her most companionable companion, no longer held the same appeal as it once did.

It was late at night when Bedelia noticed the five men who had casing the house since Hannibal's departure approaching the house.   
She lifted her skirts and grabbed a small bag from beneath her bed before rushing to the library where Abigail was reading. She bolted the door behind her.

"Abigail," she pulled the worried girl from her chair and pushed the bag into her hands. “There are very bad men coming here. Take this bag and hide behind the bookcase. Whatever you do, whatever you hear, don't come out. Do you understand?"

Tears dripped down her young face. "Bedelia what's going on I can leave you-"

"You can and you will. Those men are here to kill us or take us. I won't let them harm you my dear."

She dragged Abigail towards the book shelf. Pressing the hidden panel a small creak sounded, before a hallow space big enough for one revealed itself. 

"When the coast is clear I want you to go to the address in the bag. You will be safe there. If I don't arrive in a week I want you to move on. My lawyer will know where to find you. Everything I have will transfer to you."

Abigail hugged her tightly, her tears stained Bedelia's cream silk dress. Footsteps approaching spurred Bedelia into action. With a final kiss she pushed Abigail into safety, the book shelf slid into place as the door to the library burst open.

Five tall men entered the room, a hungry look entered their eyes as they took in the sight of her. Bedelia stood ramrod straight as their leader circled her. 

"You must be the cannibal’s wife. For once the rumors are true.... your even prettier than they said you were."

She pulled away from him as he reached out to touch her hair. 

"Where's the girl."

She remained silent. "I won’t ask you a third time. Where's the girl?"

Bedelia fell on hard wood floor as he struck her, blood trickled from her mouth. 

He yanked her up by her hair, she hissed in pain.  
"Your beautiful lady, so I'm going to be kind and ask you again. Where's the girl?"

"She's not here. She was gone when I woke up yesterday."

He threw her against the shelves, books crashed all around as she fell.

"Now why don't I believe you? I really wished you would've collaborated with us. It’s a pity I'm going to have to ruin that lovely face of yours."

He struck her again, the force of the second slap made her ears ring. On the third slap she felt more blood pool in her mouth as pain blossomed across her cheek. 

"Boss the lady could be telling the truth. Yesterday me and Louie saw a real luscious made leave the house with the others, but we couldn't see her face because she had a cap on."

That was the maid, who was going on temporary leave, Bedelia had sent to send a wire to her lawyer. 

"Well it looks like you were telling the truth Goldie locks. It was my men who failed to do their job."

Reaching into his coat he pulled out a pistol. The scent of gunpowder and blood filled the room as two men fell dead to the floor. Aging wounds in their foreheads.

Thomas, Greed, tie her up. We have a train to catch.

"If you love me Goldie, you’re going to love the boss. He is dying to meet you."


	18. chapter 18

Abigail bit her fist to muffle the sound of her sobs. She could hear voices and the sound of a body crashing against the shelves. Bedelia was either going to be killed or taken or she was helpless. 

She stayed in the small hideaway for what felt like days, but in reality was only three hours. When she no longer heard noises in the home she opened the door to her hideaway. The light of dawn flickered through the windows and she found herself alone. 

She wiped the tears from her face roughly. Bedelia gave her orders and she planned to follow them. They would be reunited again. Bedelia would survive, she had before. She would now.

 

Bedelia stiffened as several maids pulled her travel worn dress from her tired body. Two weeks in the infernal train, nearly four more in the small compartment in the large boat with barely any food and water, had taken its toll on her physically. The one in charge of the abduction would visit her every day. chipping away at her mental stability.

Every visit was an interrogation, questions of Abigail's location she refused to answer. Bedelia paid for her silence with beatings. The other men always stopped before he went too far, but she knew his control was near breaking point. The malice in his eyes was cold and dark. When he kicked, slapped, and pulled her hair he became aroused. He took pleasure in beating her, the more she suffered the greater his pleasure. 

She could see the mounting frustration on his shoulders, pent up desire. A day before they arrived in Baltimore he had she pinned to the ground, forcefully spreading her legs apart. In that moment her mind had gone blank. 

On top of her she saw her first husband and all the men who had taken from her. The sound of her tattered dress ripping further had spurred her into action. She raked her hands down his face, clawing at his soulless eyes. 

The smell of blood mixed with the stale salty air. He screamed at her and rushed blindly from the room, blood dripping from his eye.

They scrubbed her grimy flesh until it glowed. There were no mirrors in the room, but she knew she must look horrible.  
The maids worked on her for two hours. Bedelia hardly flinched when they pulled the cords of her corset far too tight. Her bruised ribs flared in pain, she suspected on of them to be broken, perhaps even two. The midnight blue dress was made of the finest material as were the satin slippers placed on her tired feet. 

The shoulder straps were aligned with sweetheart neckline. The cut of the dress was modest in enough for public, but was not unlike the dresses a Madame of a whore house would wear.

The maids braided her hair into braids before pulling them together into a loose chignon. They pulled some of her golden curls loose until they framed her face.

Two maids scurried into the other room and dragged in a large mirror while another clasped a diamond necklace around her neck. The pendent rested between her ample breasts.

The woman in the mirror looked nothing like the Bedelia from 6 weeks ago. Her skin was pale from lack of sunlight, the rogue on her cheeks barely concealed the fading bruise on her cheekbone. She had lost weight, the food given to her was only to sustain her.

A knock on the door pulled her away from the woman in the mirror.   
The time to meet her captor had come. 

 

Hannibal smiled, the clothes Mason had chosen for Will looked perfect. Even his clothes were rather nice and made of the finest material. The dinner table resembled his own, it was lavish and the delicacies looked divine.

"I must say Mason you have done an incredible job. Now that you have what is your plan?"

Mason and Cordell smiled at him from the other end of the table.

"I plan to eat you alive Hannibal. Cordell is in charge of the cooking."

"I think you will like the dishes I have planned."

The doors on the side of dining room opened. "Ah our last guest has arrived. Hannibal I must say you have the finest taste in women."

Hannibal looked towards the entrance his smile faltered momentarily as Bedelia entered the room. He was thankful no had seen the change in his face.

"Pleas sit down my dear." Cordell pulled back her chair, not bothering to restrain her hands like the others. "Might I say how delicious you look my dear?"

Bedelia remained silent, her eyes distant. Hannibal's roamed her body calculating what he could and couldn't see. He could see the ill-concealed bruise on her cheek and the pain in her walk. They had harmed his wife. They had dared to harm someone he cared for. Someone who had become his friend. Someone who too late he realized was his perfect companion. His obsession with Will had blinded him and now he would pay for his error. The color on her cheeks and the style of the dress emphasized the image her captor wanted her to portray. They had dressed her like harlot. The fools! Bedelia was anything but that. Her walk and the air about her screamed elegance and perfection. 

Mason's variation of a smile shone on his face. "So what do ya think, Cordell? Does Lecter want to fuck her or kill her or eat her alive?"

Cordell Doemling smiled thoughtfully. "Probably all three, though I wouldn't want to predict in what order."

"You really do have good taste for all things in life. Your dear wife is proof of that. My men tell me they were unable to catch that girl you both brought into your home. What a shame I had already picked out something special for her. I see Dermot took liberties with you. He was never one to follow orders. He enjoys beating his victims far too much. I hope you enjoyed your trip."

A cold light entered her eyes, unlike anything Hannibal had seen. Mason nearly shivered under the intensity of her gaze. 

"I see why you choose her Hannibal. She is a lot like you. Bedelia du Maurier the siren of England. The widow of many dead husbands. I followed your work my dear it is truly fascinating. Even though you killed many of my friends, I'm very fond of your work. No one ever suspected the beautiful wife who loved all her husband’s dearly. You never had to search for husband they all came willingly to you." 

His eyes raked her body. "Not that I blame them. Your first to husbands were dear friends of mine. They wrote to me often telling me of a beautiful woman they had married. They even shared details of what they did to you. Good stuff if I say so myself.”  
Her voice cut through the air like a knife. “You are no man.”

He continued as if he hadn’t heard her. “You know they loved you Bedelia and in turn you killed them in cold blood.”  
“Will Graham had the same theory and nothing to back him up. Can you prove it?”  
Mason chuckled. “Oh I like the fire in your eyes. I think we would make a nice couple don’t you? I mean after I’m done with your husband you will be a widow. What do ya think?”  
“I think my husband did a marvelous job on your face. Now the whole word can see the monster residing beneath your skin.”  
“I’ll take that as a maybe. We all have monsters my dear. What of you? What monsters lie underneath your bed?”  
“There are no monsters beneath my bed, they reside inside my head.”  
“Cordell take Will to the kitchen so you may begin skinning him and Hannibal to the stables. Dermot will be here shortly for you Bedelia. He asked for a night with you as a part of his payment. Who am I to deny him such a treat? Of course maybe if you ask me hard enough I’ll consider leaving you in peace.”  
Hannibal did his best to keep the indifferent look on his face, but it pained him to see her hurting because of him. “Enough games Mason. This is between you and me.”  
“Oh what’s this? Does the great Hannibal Lecter care for someone other than Will. Tell me Hannibal if you had to choose between the two of them who would you choose to live? Your wife or your friend?”

Bedelia had suffered enough because of him. If he choose her Mason would only inflict further harm upon her. He looked towards Will.  
“Ooh that has sting Bedelia! To have him choose another over you.”  
Hannibal saw a flash of hurt enter eyes, acceptance following closely behind before her eyes returned to their icy hue. A fit of coughs racked her small frame. Hannibal caught glimpses of blood staining the white linen of her napkin. His nails dug into the fine polished wood of the chair.   
He would rip Mason and Dermot to shreds.   
“Mason if you want your toy to last the night you might consider seeking medical attention for her. She’s coughing up blood.”

“Looks like your right Hannibal. Cordell after you’re done escorting them call the family doctor. After he leaves make sure Dermot is notified so he can receive his payment.”  
Nothing would save Mason from his wrath, no place would be safe for him.


	19. chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all my beloved readers. i have a huge favor to ask! i found a website where you can post any story you write. in that website they have contests... even fandom writers can compete. i just posted three stories to that website. so would you'll be darlings and go vote for the story? if not its fine its still a great website with awesome stories 
> 
> Inkitt.com really great!
> 
> have a wonderful day and enjoy this chapter.

Hannibal stared at the two women before him, Alana and Margret.  
He strained his neck while he quickly thought over their words.

"You can always blame Mason's death on me. Just cut my first bond and leave me a knife."

"You will save Will?"

"Yes. Do you know Bedelia's location?"

"Mason has her locked up on the third floor, fourth door to the right. The doctor is getting ready to leave and Dermot is anxious to play with her."

The sharp knife sliced through the thick rope, freeing his right arm.  
Alana placed the knife before Hannibal and rushed from the stables, pulling Margret quickly behind her.

 

Bedelia stood motionless as the maid undressed her leaving her in a lace black corset and underthings. Leading her to the bed the maid proceeded to secure her left hand to the head board. Looking towards the door the maid and seeing no one, the maid pressed a sharp item into Bedelia's right hand.

The maid raised her hand and placed it against the board without securing it.

"He has hurt many of us here at the mansion my lady. I've heard of your good deeds....... I hope this isn't to forward but the other maids and I...."

Bedelia interrupted the poor girls stuttering. "How old are you girl?"

"14."

Bedelia felt her blood boil. The girl was a child!

"Send him in, before the night is through I'm sure both he and his superior will no longer be a bother."

The maid kissed her cheek quickly before rushing to the door to let in the pathetic excuse for a man. The young yelped in pain and surprise when squeezed her bottom roughly.

"I'll be down to visit you when I'm through with the lady."

He shut and bolted the door behind him, a vicious grin on his sickening features. Dermot walked towards her and ran his hand up the exposed expanse of her leg.

"So smooth." He whispered.

Bedelia stared straight forward, ignoring his wandering hand.

"I'm going to enjoy making you scream."

"You can try." She stated seriously.

Pulling off his shirt and trousers, Dermot straddled her, his hand palmed her breast roughly while the other snaked between her legs.

"I'll have you screaming like a bitch." He hissed his breath hot on her neck, insistent fingers tugged at the lace of her underthings.

With a measured amount of force she stabbed the diamond hair pin into his temple. Clamping her hand over his mouth to muffle his scream, she whispered harshly into his ear.

"The only bitch I hear screaming is you darling."

She rolled the twitching man off of her.

"I can't see."

She grabbed his knife from his boot and pulled down his underwear.

"Don't worry love, you'll won't want see what I do next."

With a quick movement she sliced of his male appendage. His distraught brain couldn't even process the pain she had just inflicted upon him. She shoved it into his gaping mouth.

"There I think that area is far more suitable. Don't you?"

Bedelia placed a kiss on the offending pin lodged in the quaking man's temple.

"Don't worry you'll die shortly. A shame really, if there was time I would have ensured you a more prolonged and painful death. I guess this will have to do."

Bedelia pulled on the disgusting man's large clothes and boots. Opening the door to her room she caught the loud and muffled screams of Mason Verger. Her dear husband was free.

 

Once Hannibal had killed Cordell he rushed up the stairs to the third floor. Kicking open the bolted door his eyes were met not with his struggling wife, but with a dying man. Hannibal noticed the shiny object sticking from his temple along with a part of his anatomy protruding a bit out of his mouth.

He felt something akin to pride surge through him as he admired his wife's lovely work.

"Oh my dear wife...."

He rushed back to Will and carried him to the kitchen where the maids were hiding. Perhaps they could tell him where Bedelia had gone.

A frightened maid bowed before him. "After your wife killed the man she took a horse from the stables. She didn't say where she was going, but she left a message for you."

"What was it?"

His heart constricted. She had left him, again.

"I wish you every happiness. Goodbye dear husband."

She was gone........ The first time she had left he had felt nothing. He had Will. Now as he carried Will to safety he found none of indifference he felt before.

Instead a hallow almost sickening feeling had settled deep within the stitching of his person's suit.

 

Bedelia pushed the poor animal beneath her hard.  
"Come on big boy we're almost there!"

The cold air seeped into her bones, her breath came out in heavy gasps, each one hung heavy in the air. She had contacts in Baltimore.  
They would help her escape the dreadful land.

 

Hannibal looked up at Will as he came to.

"What happened?"

"I saved you."

"Mason-"

"Is no longer an issue."

"What of Bedelia?"

Hannibal smiled thoughtfully. The look in his eyes...... Will couldn't pinpoint the wistful look he glimpsed in the man's dark pupils. Was it admiration or sadness? Perhaps it was a mixture of both with just a touch of regret.

"I assume she is fine."

Will took in a deep breath. He was going to give up Hannibal. He would no longer search for him nor Bedelia. He opened his mouth to speak before he could Hannibal stood from his chair and put on his coat.

"What are doing?"

"I'm leaving Will. I stayed this long to make sure you were in good health. As any good friend would."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I find I no longer wish to force your hand. My desire for friendship blinded me. So great was my need for your companionship. I will never darken your doorstep again. This will be the last time you see me. Goodbye Will Graham."

Will stared at the man as he shut the door behind him. He was lying. Hannibal just wanted for him to rush to the door after him. Ignoring the pain Will stepped off the bed and towards the door. The white snow covered everything in sight. Hannibal was nowhere to be seen. He was truly gone........

 

Four weeks later.......

 

Abigail cried tears of joy as she caught sight of the older blond woman she cared so much for.

Bedelia embraced Abigail tightly. "I knew you would come!"

Pulling back Abigail noticed dark circles underneath the beautiful woman’s eyes. Bedelia looked frail.

"You’re sick."

"I'm fine dearest I just caught a bit of a cold. How are you liking Paris?"

"It lovely Bedelia. Come along, as soon as we get to the house you’re going straight to bed and I'm calling the doctor. I'm not going to lose you again to some cold."

Bedelia was too weak to argue with the head strong girl. Her bones were heavy, her body ached terribly, and the blood pumping sluggishly through her body was practically icy. Every breath she took was another battle won. No she wouldn't argue with Abigail.

Once she was better they would leave Paris. She would protect Abigail and take her somewhere far away from danger.

One week later......

Hannibal walked the streets of Paris, searching. He inquired carefully about his wife's whereabouts, but he had yet to find a solid lead. It wasn't until he spotted Abigail at a food market did he find Bedelia.

"I'm glad you are alive Hannibal."

"So am I. How have you been Abigail?"

"Good."

"How is Bedelia?"

Her eyes looked straight ahead, avoiding his eyes.

"She is under the weather. She didn't return in the best of health. She is at home resting."

"May I see her?"

Abigail gnawed at her lip. "I think a short visit will be fine."

 

Bedelia was cold. The unbearably cold air around seeped into her skin. The glowing flames in the fireplace was a mere decoration. For she could feel the heat the fire emitted. Even the covers tucked around her were cold. She felt awfully cold. Shivers racked her body every 20 seconds, her teeth chattered with the movement.

She ignored the sound of the door opening. Without looking she knew who it was.

"Hello Bedelia."

"Hannibal. Have you come to drag me to my judgement day?"

He took the chair by her bed. The woman in the bed looked nothing like his Bedelia. She looked so small and tired. The fire in her eyes was the only sign of the woman he knew as Bedelia.

"No I've come to see how you are faring."

"How kind of you. Well as you can see I'm perfffffectly fffine."

A fierce shiver racked her small body. "You are clearly ill."

"That is none of your concern. Shouldn't you be off terrorizing the country with your buddy?"

"Will is not here."

Bedelia raised a delicate eyebrow. "Then why are you here?"

He took her cold hand in his. "For Abigail....... and for you."  
“What of Will Graham?”  
Hannibal kissed her hand, his lips felt warm against her skin. “He is no longer the main priority in my life.”  
Bedelia pulled weakly from his grasp and rolled her eyes at him. “Honestly all you men are the same. Always wanting, longing for what you can’t have. It is in the nature of man to pursue that which is unattainable.”  
“Did you want me?”  
“At one point yes.”

“You no longer do?”  
“Not really.”  
Each of one of her words felt like a hot brand against his skin. “Even when you wanted me you did not pursue me.”

“What would have been the point? I have a better use for my time Hannibal. I wasn’t going to waste it chasing after someone who did not want me in return.” Another shiver took hold of her this time accompanied by a horrid cough.  
Pneumonia was a nasty sickness. The doctor had told Abigail that Bedelia was a strong women. She would survive this, but the sickness would take its toll.

“Things have changed.”  
“Perhaps you are too late Hannibal.” Bedelia’s teeth chattered loudly. The room was dreadfully cold even with all the covers and the roaring fire.  
He removed his jacket and shoes rapidly before pulling the covers of her bed aside.   
“What a-r-e you do-o-ing?” She hissed at him as he snuggled under the covers with her. The warmth his body emitted tempted her far more than she cared to admit. Even though she desperately longed to burry herself in his embrace, pride held her still.  
His strong arms pulled her closer to his warm and inviting body. “First I intend to see to your health. Second I plan to win back what I lost.”  
“I w-a-s nev-er you-rs.”  
He pulled her closer to him, taking advantage of her weak state.  
“Well then I plan to earn a place at your side.”


	20. chapter 20

Hannibal held the shivering women in her arms close to him. She had fallen asleep after failing to push away from him. Bedelia looked peaceful as she slept, it was easy to picture the woman she could have become had she married someone kind. He smoothed a tendril of her golden hair from her face, the tips of his finger barely grazing her skin.  
She moaned slightly, incoherent words fell from her pouty lips. He strained his ears, failing to catch her murmured words. Hannibal brought her even closer to him, till they were sharing the same air.  
He whispered gently. “What did you say Bedelia?”  
Again he failed to catch her words. “Bedelia?” he wanted to know what she was saying in her unconscious sate, perhaps she was reliving a nightmare.  
“I said stop staring at me.”  
Hannibal gaped at her. Bedelia’s eyes had remained shut as she growled at him. He couldn’t help the chuckle that formed in his chest. Her palm connected with his chest weakly.  
“You dreadful varmint.”  
He chuckled louder at her feeble attempts to chastise him, but even in her weakened state he found her words still stung.  
“I must be dead and this is my personal Hell. I will spend eternity trapped in a room with you. Oh dear God couldn’t I have been thrown into a pit of fire or something.”  
“Do you hate me so much you would rather endure the scorching of your skin to my presence?”  
Bedelia opened her eyes, the blazing flame in her eyes lacked its usual fire.  
“Hate is a powerful emotion Hannibal, almost stronger then love. Where love eventually fades, hate remains the same. In some cases it grows stronger. So no Hannibal I don’t hate you. That would mean I feel something equivalent to love for you.”  
The beast whimpered under her whip. How could he hope to win her affection if she felt nothing for him? Even hate would have given him something to work with!  
Hannibal pulled her close to him once again. We shall see Bedelia…..

Bedelia shut her eyes, glad he couldn’t see the sadness and deceit hidden within the depths of azure. How was it possible she could both love and hate the man holding her so tightly in his arms? Hate was familiar territory for her. Hate cultivated and prospered within the seams of her being, thriving on the pain and memories encompassed in her heart. Love remained uncharted and dangerous like the deep ocean waters. Sleep once again claimed her sickened body while thoughts trailed through the passages of her mind. She would not put herself at risk for his chasing pleasure. Pompous Ass! Now he wanted her! Well she didn’t want him! 

Hannibal slipped out of bed, her temperature had returned to normal. He made his way slowly the stairs to make her a soup. Now that her temperature had regulated he didn’t have an excuse to hold her close.  
Abigail watched him move around the kitchen as graceful as a swan in flight. Bedelia and Hannibal were the most stubborn people she had ever met. If they could get it through their thick skulls that they belonged together maybe then she could have the family she always desired.  
“So do you still plan to stay here even though Delia doesn’t want you?”  
He visibly cringed at her words. “Please refrain from butchering her name. The name Bedelia is far too beautiful to chop up in that manner. I will stay until she has returned to full health, after all she is still very much my wife.”  
Abigail shrugged and popped a grape into her mouth. “It’s fine with me Hannibal. I love you and like being around you,”  
He smiled at her words. She was the daughter he never thought to have. “but I love Bedelia. So if she asks me to kick you out of here, please know I will be hard pressed to deny her.”  
He kissed the top of her head as he passed with the tray of warm soup.  
She smiled, her eyes following his retreating figure. She really hoped they could settle their differences.

Bedelia straightened herself in bed. She hated to admit it but she had slept far better with him by her side then she had alone.  
“God I must be delusional.” She whispered to herself as Hannibal stepped across the threshold.  
“Why do you think you’re delusional?”  
She thanked her lucky stars her fever added color to her cheeks.  
“Because I’m talking to myself.”  
“Nonsense most people talk to themselves when they need expert advice. Now I brought you some soup so you may begin to regain all the nourishment you have lost.”  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“Bedelia you have to eat in order to get better.”  
She pursed her lips. “If I eat will you leave me to rest in peace?”  
Her words stung him, but she really did need to regain her strength. “I will leave you.”  
He placed the tray on her lap, his finger brushed gently against her hand as he did so.  
The spoon paused halfway to her mouth when she caught his determined whisper as he left her room.  
“For now…”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank everyone who took the time to read and comment on this story. this is the final chapter i really do hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Abrakadabrainjune, songsofcerulean, MindOfStoriesToTell, BedeliaDuMaurier, kikuniaaa, Carolinafree, xMadamRed, bowandfez11, fernandacavezas, and Careza4251 Luna, as well as 129 guests! thankyou all and to any other special readers i may have missed!

Hannibal brushed his fingers gently against her face. She was sleeping. Only asleep was he allowed near her. It was a guilty pleasure of his, sneaking into her room and watching her sleep. He had dome it at first because he was worried about her health, but now he did to watch over her sleep and to be near her. He wanted to comfort her if she had any nightmares.

Three weeks had passed since she had overcome her sickness. In the time that he took care of her he had hoped he would've earned a spot in her good graces, but it was to avail. 

She was polite and indifferent to him. Please and thank you were all he received. Her smiles and laughter were reserved for Abigail, not that she had ever really smiled for him. In the beginning it was rare for her to laugh and smile with him, but she had still done so. Now her face was devoid of any emotion when he was near. He wouldn't lose hope he was a very tenacious man after all. 

He rarely left her side during the day. Whatever she desired, no matter the task he went through great lengths to bring it to her. He did it all for her just to remain at her side. Hannibal couldn't help himself. 

He froze as Bedelia stirred on the bed, her fingers curled around his wrist. She murmured something under her breath he could not catch. He tried to free his hand as carefully as possible so as not to wake her, but she held onto him tightly and pulled his hand to her chest. 

Hannibal sighed quietly. To look at them most would believe him to be emotionally distant one. In reality it was Bedelia. She kept herself at distance, present, but unemotionally available. He knew that passion and countless emotions raged beneath her cool facade, he had witnessed her ardent passion when they were intimate. 

He had respected her distance when he was still attached to Will, but now that his attention was solely on her..... He couldn't help but desire all of her. 

Bedelia released his hand as she turned. Looking at her one last time he left the room as silently as he came. 

Bedelia turned again and opened her eyes slightly. Taking a deep breath she could've sworn she smelt Hannibal's cologne. She sighed and buried her face in her pillow to resist the urge she felt to go in search of him.

He was stared out the window in the hallway lost in thought. Abigail silently approached him from behind. 

"She will kill you when she discovers your nightly ventures into her room."

Hannibal ignored her comment. "Hannibal you won't when her over by bringing her flowers or gifts. Hell she doesn't even want to hear words of love."

Hannibal turned towards her. "Then what is it that she wants?"

"Look why don't you take her to the theater tonight. She has been wanting to see Othello for a while now."

"Then what?"

"Offer her a deal."

"A deal."

"Yes an agreement. I'm sure your brilliant mind can conjure a tempting deal."

Hannibal smiled as a plan formed, he embraced her tightly before rushing down the stairs. Morning was approaching and he had things to do. 

 

Bedelia fingered the fine silk dress draped across her bed, a gift from Hannibal. He was usually at her side all day, a second shadow, but he had been surprisingly absent all day. She found she had missed his presence, the intensity she found in his eyes as he stared at her and his eagerness to fulfill her desires. 

She reread the note in her hand. 

"Dear Bedelia Du Maurier, 

I wish for you to join me at tonight’s showing of Othello. This invitation is not an order, but a request. If you choose to accept this will be a fresh start for us a new beginning. I'm not suggesting we forget the past, no what I am proposing for us to rebuild a strong and stable foundation to replace the shaky one we commenced with. I see a beginning with you Bedelia and I hope you see one with me too. 

I will be waiting in the front row third seat from the left. If you don't arrive I will take it as your refusal to begin anew. I will leave you in peace and never bring this up again. Know this, I will not leave your side. I never thought I could daily feel a stab of hunger for you and find nourishment at the very sight of you, yet I do. I will stay near you to satisfy my need for your presence. 

I will be waiting.

Sincerely Hannibal Lecter

 

Hannibal looked at the empty seat next to him, the curtain was about to rise and they were darkening the room. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, she had not shown up. It was over. He looked back towards the stage where the curtain was beginning to move. 

His breath caught in his throat at the movement beside him. "Forgive my tardiness. A very persistent man in front refused to leave me be."

His heart swelled. She had come! 

"You made it just in time." He would've waited for her until the last person had left. Perhaps even longer. His hand rested on the arm rest between them his palm faced the sky. Bedelia placed her hand in his as the curtain rose. He brought their intertwined hands to his lips before resting them against his chest where she could feel his heart beating steadily beneath her palm. 

There was no sweeping speeches, not heart felt apologies, no heart wrenching declarations of love or devotion...... words at that moment would have been meaningless and they both knew it to be true. So instead they held each other’s hand and looked towards the stage. 

Act one commenced on more than just the stage.


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Sueli

One year later

The light from the rising sun chased away the darkness shrouding Florence's magnificent streets. A lone male figure walked with purpose down the streets where he had become a man. Had anyone been around to see the man walk they would've noticed the man's troubled expression. The feared monstro was troubled, but why?

A few blocks later he stood before the entrance of a filling plaza. His eyes scanned the growing morning crowd. His dark brown eyes barely saw the street vendors. Every unfamiliar face in the crowd served to sink his heart lower and lower. She had not come.

He entered the plaza, shoulders straight and face blank. If anyone had payed attention to the lonesome man they would've seen the growing sadness in his eyes. They would've seen a man who had lost the last ragged piece of hope he had left. 

He walked towards a lone bench near a gushing fountain. The statue of Aphrodite stood proudly at its center. 

After the play Bedelia had spoken with him of his offer. She wanted to begin anew, but she needed time and space. He had kissed her hand in excitement. He foolishly exclaimed he would give her all the time and space she needed. 

She asked for a year away from him. A whole year. She and Abigail remained in France while he reluctantly departed to his once upon a home. Florence gave him little comfort now a days. How could Florence ever be his home? It couldn't. His home was with Bedelia and Abigail. 

She promised she would write to him if she chose to remain as they were. If she decided to try anew then she would meet him I'm the plaza when the sun met the sky. She had not come.

He shut his eyes. He remained still for a moment before jumping up from his seat. He walked towards the fountain. Looking down into the clear water he saw many shiny coins. A fountain filled with hopeless wishes. He reached into his pocket and pulled a gold coin from his pocket. He tossed in the coin and walked away. 

He had only gotten a few steps away when he heard an achingly familiar voice. "I never figured you for the wishing type."

He turned back towards the fountain. There standing before him was the tamer of his beast. Keeper of his bruised heart. She looked far more glorious than the goddess herself. 

"I was waiting in a plaza a few blocks from here. I hope you weren't waiting long."

Hannibal stalked towards her and swept her into his arms. Bedelia wrapped her arms around his neck. She had missed him terribly. 

"I would have waited an eternity,"

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. All of the emotions that had grown over the year passed came out in one long kiss. They both felt their hearts lift. Pulling away from her brushed her hair away from her face. 

"To start."

Her arrival and their shared ardent caresses gave them both clarity. The felt strongly for the other. Words as before were useless, but still necessary. 

"I love you Bedelia."

She kissed his cheek fondly. "Distance does make the heart grow fonder." She kissed his lips tenderly. "I love you Hannibal."


End file.
